Until It Hurts
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "- Sa parole est suffisante pour moi." Les alliances changent à Nassau. Flint et Vane arrivent à un accord compliqué afin de traquer l'Urca de Lima. Eleanor, quand à elle, essaie de faire ce qu'il faut pour assurer la sécurité de l'île et son chemin va recroiser celui de Charles Vane. Analyse de l'épisode 1x03.


**Coucou mes amis ! Après un long moment, voici le nouvel OS sur Black Sails, continuons l'analyse des épisodes aux yeux de Charles et Eleanor ;)**

 **"Until It Hurts" (inspiré par la chanson ci-dessous de Fransisca Hall) analyse l'épisode 3 de la saison 1. Etant donné le nombre des scènes que Charles et Eleanor ont dans cet épisode, le texte est... conséquent (façon de parler).**

 **J'espère que malgré son énormité, vous prendrez plaisir à le lire ! :D**

 **Sur ce je vous y laisse ;)**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

« **Undress these beautiful lies,**

Blind me with animal eyes,

 **Carve your heart into mine, carve your heart into mine…**

Brush me with venomous lips,

 **Tear me to passionate strips,**

Stir up the beast inside, stir up the beast inside…

 **Rush of your chemical light,**

Your fingers cut like a knife,

 **Remind me I'm alive, remind me I'm alive…**

Taste of your poisonous tongue,

 **Cut of your razar sharp touch,**

Ashes and dust to dust, ashes and dust to dust…

 **Take me for all I'm worth,**

 **Touch me until it hurts,**

 **Until my body burns,**

 **Love me until it hurts,**

 **Until it hurts, come closer inside… »**

* * *

 _Ile de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1704._

 _\- On ne devrait pas être là, Eleanor. On va nous punir pour cela._

 _La fillette à la peau noire regardait anxieusement autour d'elle, examinant les gens bruyant qui passaient avec un regard inquiet. Eleanor, quand à elle, leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse. Sa maman ne la punissait jamais, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Oh, son père essayait des fois, mais Caroline Guthrie riait toujours des bêtises de sa fille et c'était elle qui avait le dernier mot sur l'éducation d'Eleanor, sauf à de rares exceptions. Le pire que risquait Eleanor, c'était d'être enfermée dans sa chambre pour la soirée, éventuellement sans manger._

 _Mais il en allait autrement pour Madi. Eleanor fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à ça. Elle oubliait souvent que Madi était la fille d'un esclave. Qu'elle était elle-même une esclave. Comme elle oubliait que Scott, le père de Madi, était aussi un esclave. Aux yeux d'Eleanor, ils faisaient parti de la famille. Elle ne parvenait pas à les visualiser comme des esclaves. Mais elle se doutait que la punition qu'aurait à subir Madi si jamais elles se faisaient prendre serait nettement pire que la sienne._

 _S'en voulant un peu de sa désinvolture, Eleanor saisit alors la petite main de Madi dans la sienne et la serra tout en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire rassurant :_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si quelqu'un nous attrape, je dirais que c'est moi qui t'ai obligée à venir ici et que tu n'as pas eu d'autres choix que d'obéir. Je les empêcherais de te faire du mal._

 _Madi n'eut pas l'air très rassurée pour autant, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par lui rendre un sourire penaud et celui d'Eleanor s'agrandit et son excitation revint au galop, alors elle déclara d'un ton joyeux :_

 _\- On fait la course jusqu'au port ?_

 _Madi rit et hocha vivement la tête, et après un départ maladroit, elles se lancèrent à toute allure dans les ruelles de Nassau. Car c'était là que les deux petites filles s'étaient rendues, échappant à l'œil avisé de Mr Scott plus tôt dans la journée. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de se rendre dans cette ville. C'était trop dangereux pour des enfants, disait Scott, surtout pour des filles, mais Eleanor ne parvenait jamais à résister à la tentation de quitter les terres ennuyeuses où ils vivait pour aller dans la ville agitée et toujours pleine d'énergie qu'était Nassau. Et Madi ne résistait jamais à l'envie de l'y accompagner, cela lui changeait des quartiers des esclaves si étroits._

 _Le soleil était haut et tapait fort au-dessus de leur tête, mais le vent de la mer était si fort et si frais que les deux fillettes n'en souffraient pas. Eleanor pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues et elle accéléra le pas, slalomant entre les marchands qui grognaient d'exaspération face à ces enfants turbulents. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne distançait pas Madi. Car elle gagnait. Ce qui était un peu logique, Eleanor étant un peu plus âgée et avait des jambes un peu plus longue. Pourtant, des fois, Madi la surprenait en prenant des raccourci afin de lui couper la route. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion cette fois. Eleanor devait faire attention à ne la laisser seule sous aucun prétexte._

 _Mais alors qu'elle continuait de courir sans regarder devant elle, elle sentit qu'elle heurta brutalement un corps et elle fut projeté sur le sol, s'égratignant les avant bras lorsqu'elle se retint d'instinct avec. Elle gémit de douleur, mais aussi de colère. Elle détestait tomber. Elle sentit une grosse main saisir alors son bras avec douceur afin de l'aider à se relever et une voix d'homme murmurer d'un ton à la fois amusé et agacé :_

 _\- Regarde devant toi quand tu court, fillette, si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise._

 _Eleanor leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'était trouvé en travers de sa route et elle découvrit un visage aux traits réguliers, aux yeux vert clair et aux cheveux bruns qui commençait à blanchir. Il mâchouillait une petite brindille tandis qu'un homme plus jeune se tenait à ses côtés, regardant Eleanor avec exaspération, ayant de toute évidence moins de patience que son aîné._

 _\- Eleanor ? Lança Madi en arrivant derrière eux, attrapant et serrant le bras d'Eleanor au passage._

 _Ce qui poussa la fillette blonde à se dégager brutalement du bras de l'homme avant de lui jeter un regard furieux et de reprendre sa course, entraînant Madi avec elle et prenant soin de donner un petit coup d'épaule au vieil homme au passage, et elle entendit derrière elle la voix de l'acolyte :_

 _\- Vous auriez mieux fait de lui donner un bon coup de pied, à cette morveuse, capitaine Hornigold…_

 _Eleanor jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, mais Madi l'entraînait déjà loin de ce Hornigold et de son ami. Durant le peu de chemin qu'ils leur restaient jusqu'à la plage, Madi dit beaucoup de choses à Eleanor, le visage grave et inquiet, trop grave et inquiet pour ses petites joues rondes et ses grands yeux de biches. « Tu n'aurais pas du le bousculer, Eleanor. J'ai déjà entendu papa parler de cet homme. C'est un pirate ! » ce à quoi Eleanor répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, encore une fois et en balayant les inquiétudes de Madi d'un geste de la main avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle fut en face de l'océan. Même Madi cessa de parler et elles échangèrent un regard complice et n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un seul mot pour qu'elles se mettent à courir de concert vers la mer en riant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elles avaient l'occasion de s'amuser aussi librement._

 _Elles traversèrent les campements pirates sans regarder autour d'elles, ne pensant pas une seule seconde aux gens qui les entourait et aux éventuels dangers. Elles se jetèrent littéralement dans les petites vaguelettes, la mer étant presque toujours calme à Nassau de ce qu'elles avaient pu en voir, toutes habillées, se laissant flotter et se jetant de l'eau à la figure. Elles jouèrent ainsi pendant des heures, se lançant des défis, laquelle tiendrait le plus longtemps sous l'eau sans respirer – Madi l'emporta – celle qui nagerait le plus loin – là ce fut Eleanor, avec ses jambes plus longues – et elles riaient. Eleanor eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant rit de sa vie. Elle ne pensait à absolument rien d'autre qu'au moment présent, et au bonheur qu'elle ressentait d'être auprès de son amie dans la mer._

 _A un moment donné, alors que Madi s'amusait à battre son record sous l'eau, Eleanor se laissa aller, sentant ses oreilles entrer dans la mer et elle se mit à fixer le ciel bleu juste au-dessus d'elle, à peine secouée par les vagues, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil trop fort. Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien. Sa robe flottait autour d'elle, trempée, probablement fichue, mais Eleanor s'en moquait. A cet instant, elle ne voyait que le ciel bleu et le soleil. Elle ne sentait que l'eau salée qui touchait chaque centimètre de son corps._

 _Bonheur qui cessa bien trop vite, car Mr Scott finit par apparaître en les appelant à grands cris, accompagné de Caroline, la mère d'Eleanor. Le visage de Scott était à la fois soulagé et furieux, mais Caroline, elle, observait la scène en souriant doucement, ses cheveux blonds si semblables à ceux d'Eleanor s'emmêlant à cause du vent. Madi eut une moue coupable à la vu de son père, et elle fut la première à sortir de l'eau, penaude, se faisant gronder par son père paniqué qui lui saisit la main, mais qui malgré sa colère ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa fille contre lui sur le chemin du retour comme si il craignait de la perdre._

 _Caroline Guthrie, quand à elle, observa longuement sa fille lorsque celle-ci sortit de l'eau. Contrairement à Madi, Eleanor n'avait aucun remords quand à sa fugue et dévisageait sa mère dans l'attente de sa réaction. Cette dernière finit par soupirer longuement en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « A quoi bon lui crier dessus ? Elle recommencera toujours. » Elle se contenta donc de tendre la main à sa fille et de la ramener, enlevant son châle pour le passer autour d'Eleanor, trempée._

 _Lorsqu'elle fut assise sur la carriole aux côtés de sa mère, la petite fille ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder la mer et Nassau s'éloigner derrière elle, sentant un pincement au cœur la prendre à chaque fois qu'elle partait d'ici. Mais en même temps, elle souriait. Jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée de toute sa vie, et jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin à Nassau._

 _Sa mère avait raison. Elle ne manquerait pas de recommencer. C'était ici, sa maison._

* * *

 _1715._

C'est le bruit d'une roue de chariot brisé qui ramena Eleanor à la réalité. Elle s'était laissé aller contre le volet à demi ouvert de son balcon, la tête posée dessus, les yeux perdus sur la ruelle illuminé par le levé du soleil et la mer qui brillait au loin. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux pépiés au-dessus de la taverne. Les mouettes avait encore du y faire leurs nids, comme chaque année. Elle regarda le chariot brisé en question juste devant elle et se passa la main sur les yeux, épuisée. La nuit blanche avait été longue. Et il y avait encore tant à faire, aujourd'hui, bon sang.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à repenser à Madi. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas songée à son amie d'enfance. Elle n'aimait pas y songer. Cela avait le don de la mettre de rendre son humeur massacrante. Pourtant, ce souvenir était revenu à la surface sans qu'elle n'y fasse rien. C'était cette même ruelle qu'elles avaient parcourut ensemble, il y a maintenant plus de dix ans. Cette même ruelle où elle avait rencontré Hornigold pour la première sans même savoir qu'un jour, elle changerait l'avenir de Nassau avec lui. Déjà à cet âge, cela dit, elle ne l'avait pas aimée, ce vieux salopard.

Eleanor soupira. C'était sans doute la fatigue. Où bien était-ce juste qu'elle avait connu des jours meilleurs, et que ce souvenir était l'un des plus beaux qu'elle avait. C'était bien triste qu'elle ne puisse plus y repenser sans sentir un goût amer envahir sa bouche. C'est que, aujourd'hui, Madi était morte. Tuée à l'âge de seulement 10 ans, sauvagement assassinée la même nuit que sa mère, la nuit où les espagnols avaient fait de Nassau un tas de ruines fumantes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu voir Madi, c'était justement le matin de ce cauchemar, où elles s'étaient croisée dans le jardin et où elles avaient nourrit les chevaux ensemble en se faisant des confidences avant que la mère de Madi ne la réclame. C'était la dernière image qu'elle avait d'elle.

Ce genre de choses ne devait plus jamais se produire. Plus aucun enfant ne devait être ainsi assassiné. Plus aucun innocent. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle se battait aujourd'hui, pour cela que Nassau devait impérativement devenir indépendante et suffisamment forte pour défendre leurs côtes contre tout envahisseur que ce soit. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle supportait la présence de tous ces hommes dans son bureau à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul désir, celui de dormir.

Eleanor se détacha du volet de son balcon, et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras, fixant le salopard qui était en train d'écrire juste en face d'elle. Elle avait enfin apprit son nom, tôt ce matin. John Silver. Billy Bones lui avait un peu près racontée tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans la nuit, étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait dormir. Ils avaient récupéré ce gars à bord du dernier navire abordé, sur le même bateau où ils avaient récupéré la page contenant les indications des déplacements de _l'Urca de Lima_. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de le fouiller, par une négligence impardonnable, à cause qu'il était un cuistot… Ils avaient cependant vite comprit qui était le voleur, apparemment il serait retourné dans la cabine de Flint afin de lire le journal de bord du capitaine du bateau piller afin de connaître la valeur de ce qu'il avait volé. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'était fait repéré et à réussi à prendre la fuite, organisant la vente au capitaine Vane le plus rapidement possible avec l'aide de Max… et lors de l'échange, la nuit dernière, afin de sauver sa vie, cet espèce de fils de putain avait eu la très brillante idée de mémoriser l'itinéraire de l' _Urca_ et de brûler la page… Ce qui compliquait nettement les choses.

Ah ça oui, c'était un petit rusé, celui-là, il suffisait de le regarder pour le comprendre, avec ses yeux aux croisement de ceux d'un renard et d'un aigle qui se levait temps en temps de la page qu'il était en train de retranscrire pour se poser tantôt sur Billy, qui était assis sur le bureau d'Eleanor, tout près de Silver qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, ayant l'air de mourir d'envie de lui en coller une, tantôt sur elle. Car à peine le soleil fut-il levé que Billy et elle réveillèrent Silver, et Eleanor se retint à peine de le tirer férocement de son sofa où il avait dormit. Ils l'avaient forcé à s'asseoir au bureau d'Eleanor et à commencer à écrire l'itinéraire de l' _Urca_ en attendant que Flint et Gates les rejoignent.

Eleanor le dévisagea longuement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que sa colère devait se lire aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert sur son visage. Il avait une belle petite gueule d'ange, ce Silver, tout pour appâté et manipuler facilement. Tout respirait le mensonge en lui, de toute manière. Comment Max avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner par ce genre d'individus ? Un élan de douleur lui serra le cœur quand elle pensa à Max, et sa colère resta bien pour l'homme en face d'elle. C'était lui, le salopard responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Lui qui avait entraîné Max dans son plan contre Flint. Ah ça oui, il avait du être très malin et extrêmement bien parlé pour réussir à la convaincre de prendre autant de risques. Elle pourrait le tuer pour ça.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Eleanor leva les yeux, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Scott apparût, l'air grave et toujours aussi mécontent de la présence de Billy et Silver dans son bureau, malgré sa promesse, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

\- Madame ? Demanda-t-il, indiquant qu'il désirait lui parler en privé.

Eleanor jetant un regard agacé à Silver avant de se lever. Elle n'aimait pas trop le quitter des yeux tant qu'il n'aurait pas écrit ce foutu itinéraire. Ensuite, Flint n'avait qu'à le tuer, voilà quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, bon sang. Mais Billy ne le laisserait filler nulle part alors elle alla jusqu'à Scott, sur le pas de la porte du bureau et à peine fut-elle près de lui qu'il murmura :

\- Elle est partie.

Le cœur d'Eleanor s'arrêta le temps de quelques secondes et elle n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. _Max._ Partie ?

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? Répondit-elle tout bas, incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Scott jeta un coup d'œil à Billy et Silver et se pencha alors pour chuchoter afin qu'ils n'entendent pas :

\- Une des prostituées l'a aidée à tromper les gardes. Elle affirme qu'un bateau attendait Max. J'ai vérifié, et il à levé l'ancre.

Elle est partie. Partie de Nassau, définitivement. Eleanor eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing à l'estomac. Elle savait… elle avait compris que Max ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle avait été prête à l'accepter et à vivre avec, avait-elle le choix de toute manière ? Mais elle comptait la protéger, car elle connaissait Charles. Elle savait très bien qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il devait être fou furieux d'avoir tout perdu dans la partie et que si il s'en était pris à Max une fois, il recommencerait sans hésiter dès qu'il aurait compris qu'elle les avait trahis. Et cela devait faire un petit moment maintenant qu'il avait du le comprendre. Elle était en danger dehors. C'était le pire moment pour quitter Nassau… n'en avait-elle pas conscience ?

Mais apparemment, elle était sur ce navire. Rien n'avait du lui arriver. Elle était juste… partie. A cette heure-ci quelque part entre ici et ailleurs, l'emmenant loin de cette île. Cela faisait mal. Cela faisait très mal, bon sang. Elle savait que Nassau n'avait pas la même valeur pour Max… à ses yeux, cet endroit n'était qu'un tas de sable. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle partirait… Elle avait été peut-être stupide. Max voulait partir. Elle le voulait, avec elle. Mais puisqu'elle avait refusé, elle avait décidé de partir sans elle, ne se sentant sûrement pas en sécurité non plus à Nassau. Eleanor en restait néanmoins totalement abasourdie. L'idée de ne jamais revoir Max lui semblait si irréaliste, en cet instant.

\- Je lui avais dit que… que je la protègerais, dit-elle à Scott en le regardant dans les yeux, les mots sortant difficilement. Elle n'avait donc aucune confiance en moi.

Elle se sentait aussi déçue de ça, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus reprocher à Max son absence de confiance… mais elle aurait du comprendre. Bon sang, pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu laisser Nassau, ni pour elle, ni pour personne ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet endroit ? C'était chez elle. Sa maison. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait être heureuse, elle le savait. Max lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle le comprenait. Mais elle n'avait même pas cherchée à comprendre Eleanor. Et pour cela, Eleanor lui en voulait un peu aussi. Même si celui qu'elle détestait le plus en cet instant, c'était John Silver. Si seulement il n'était jamais arrivé sur cette île… si seulement il ne s'était jamais approché de Max…

Le visage de Scott resta inexpressif, si ce n'est sombre, alors Eleanor lui jeta un regard impuissant en déclarant :

\- C'est elle qui en a décidée ainsi. Pas moi.

Elle tourna alors les talons pour revenir rapidement à son bureau. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Max. Cela faisait mal inutilement, et à cet instant, c'était bien plus facile d'être en colère contre le responsable de toute cette merde. Tout aurait si bien pu se passer si ce salopard de Silver n'avait pas voler cette page. Max serait toujours ici, et rien n'aurait changée. Elle ne la détesterait pas comme elle devait être en train de le faire sur ce navire. Eleanor se pencha sur son bureau, fixant Silver avec colère, qu'il sentit visiblement car il leva les yeux, deux prunelles bleu/vert et son visage prit un air contrit et incompréhensif face à la colère d'Eleanor. Ce qui ne fit que l'énervée davantage.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

 _C'est toi, le problème, si tu veux tout savoir. Ecrit juste cette lettre, et qu'on en finisse avec toi._ C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé le lui dire. Bon sang, elle aurait adorée. Mais une menace de mort ne serait pas appropriée alors qu'il était en train de leur écrire ce foutu itinéraire dont ils dépendait tous. Il pourrait se braquer et ça compliquerait nettement les choses. Mais pouvait-il seulement faire confiance à cet homme ? Comment pouvait-ils être sûr que ce qu'il écrivait sur ce foutu bout de papier n'était pas juste qu'un tissu de mensonges pour sauver sa vie ? Il devait vraiment avoir une bonne mémoire pour avoir retenue cette page recto verso… Elle se contenta donc de répondre très honnêtement d'un ton sec :

\- J'espère que ça vaut le coup.

Parce que si le sacrifice qu'elle avait été contrainte de faire vis-à-vis de Max se révélait vain… Elle ne répondrait pas de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Cela lui serait insupportable. Non. Il était impératif que cet enfoiré de voleur dise la vérité. Flint avait intérêt à assurer sur ce coup-là. Scott entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que Silver eut un regard qui donna l'étrange impression à Eleanor qu'il lui rétorquait « Moi aussi, je l'espère ». Elle ne sut absolument pas quoi en penser mais elle était trop fatiguée et trop énervée pour s'y attarder.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Flint et Gates arrivèrent enfin. Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot, dévisageant Silver qui leva des yeux quelque peu anxieux à la vue de Flint, ce qui aurait amusée Eleanor si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée et à bout de nerfs. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression de plus en plus forte que Silver faisait exprès de faire traîner l'écriture de cet itinéraire. Elle n'aimait rien de tout cela. Mais tout comme Flint, Gates et Billy, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat que attendre et tourner en rond dans son bureau en résistant à l'envie de faire manger ce papier au salaud assis à son bureau.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Elle échangeait de temps en temps des regards significatifs avec James et elle voyait clairement qu'il partageait son opinion sur le fait que ce voleur se moquait un peu d'eux. Gates s'était assis à la droite de Silver, surveillant soigneusement ce qu'écrivait Silver tandis que Flint s'était adossé a la fenêtre du bureau et qu'Eleanor attendait debout derrière sa chaise, les bras croisés dessus. Si la situation ne l'exaspérait pas autant, elle aurait trouvée cette scène plutôt comique, tous autour de cet imbécile à attendre ce foutu bout de papier. Mais la tension qui régnait dans la pièce ne laissait pas trop la place aux rires.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, Silver finit par éloigner sa plume du papier qu'il tendit doucement vers Gates qui lui prit brusquement en marmonnant en le regardant, méfiant :

\- Donne.

Eleanor soupira discrètement, appréciant au moins le petit vent frais qui venait de dehors tandis qu'elle observait Gates tendre la lettre à Flint derrière lui qu'il saisit d'un geste lent avant de commencer à la lire avec les yeux de Billy, Scott, Silver et Gates braqué sur lui. Eleanor, elle, préféra garder son regard sur Silver. Flint finit par avancer de quelques pas afin de se mettre en face de Silver sans cesser de lire la page et il finit par déclarer durement :

\- Où est le reste ?

\- Je… je vous demande pardon ? Fit mine de s'étonner Silver en levant ses yeux bleus sur Flint, l'air presque vraiment innocent.

\- _L'Urca de Lima_ avait prévu de s'arrêter quelque part en Floride pour ravitailler en eau douce, et c'est là qu'il sera le plus vulnérable, expliqua Flint avec un calme étonnant compte tenu de la situation tendu. Ceci décrit une route s'arrêtant à plusieurs nautiques de la côte.

Silver levait et baissait ses yeux plusieurs fois, et Eleanor fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression en le regardant qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas donnait l'itinéraire en entier, et qu'il était inquiet de quelque chose, tout en ayant cette désagréable impression de ne pas réussir à cerner cet homme du tout. Bon Dieu que c'était exaspérant.

\- Où est la suite ? Conclut Flint en agitant la page sous le nez de Silver.

\- Eh bien… C'est qu'il m'est difficile de vous écrire le reste, finit par répondre ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi ? Intervint sèchement Billy.

\- Vous avez tous visiblement une dent contre moi, déclara alors Silver d'une voix prudente en jetant un coup vers Billy avant de regarder Eleanor et d'ajouter à son intention : et vous plus que les autres.

 _Non, c'est vrai ?_ Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air ironique comme seule réponse mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Bien sur qu'elle lui en voulait plus que les autres. Il avait volé la page à Flint et ses hommes mais ils avaient la possibilité de récupérer cette saloperie d'itinéraire dont ils dépendaient tous. Silver lui avait pris Max. Et cela, ce serait difficile pour elle de le récupérer. Où plutôt impossible. Tout cela à cause de cette petite merde qui avait décidé d'entraîner Max dans son stupide plan. Une dent contre lui ? Elle l'aurait étranglée si elle le pouvait.

\- Si je vous livre le reste de l'itinéraire, poursuivit Silver en regardant à nouveau Flint, plus rien ne vous empêchera de me tuer ensuite.

Le silence lui répondit tandis que tout le monde le dévisageait et elle put voir qu'il avala difficilement sa salive, de toute évidence inquiet quand à la suite à donner. Cela dit, elle devait reconnaître que ce qu'il disait était logique en plus d'être intelligent. Elle avait en effet elle-même espérer que Flint en finirait avec lui une fois l'itinéraire écrit, et elle était presque certaine que Flint aurait été ravi de lui faire plaisir sur ce coup-là. Silver n'était pas stupide, il l'avait compris aussi. Il essayait donc de se sortir de la merde dans laquelle il était comme il pouvait… en se rendant indispensable pour l'équipage du _Walrus_ et pour la traque de _l'Urca de Lima._ Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chaise de son bureau. Oh que oui, il était malin, celui-là. Ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir ce genre d'hommes à Nassau.

\- Vous devriez appeler Joji, capitaine, dit alors Billy à Flint, il le fera parler en moins de dix minutes.

Flint ne lui répondit pas, ayant un regard exaspéré tout en tournant le dos au bureau afin de revenir vers la fenêtre et de se pencher dessus, l'air tout aussi fatigué qu'elle. Elle l'observa de dos, les épaules crispés tandis qu'il réfléchissait et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu inquiète pour lui, à le voir ainsi. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pendant un moment, elle en avait peur. Tout comme elle.

\- Me torturer, ça servirait à rien, rétorqua Silver pendant qu'elle observait Flint.

\- T'a pas encore vu Joji à l'œuvre, ricana Billy.

\- Attendez, vous y êtes pas, c'est qu'en fait je suis pas très résistant à la douleur. Je dirais n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête, rit nerveusement Silver.

Eleanor lui jeta un bref regard. Pour le coup, elle était certaine qu'il disait la vérité. Beaucoup d'intelligence, mais peu de courage et de force. Les yeux de Silver croisèrent les siens et elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de ces deux prunelles bleues qui la regardait ainsi. Si on observait que ses yeux, on aurait sincèrement pu lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession. Mais il suffisait de voir le reste de son visage pour voir qu'il n'avait rien d'un saint. Comme eux tous, mine de rien.

\- On… pourrait probablement se mettre tous d'accord pour trouver une solution qui nous convienne, poursuivit-il, hésitant, ses yeux sautant sans cesse d'Eleanor à Flint, ayant parfaitement compris qui prenait les décisions ici. Que diriez-vous de me voir reprendre du service avec vous ?

Flint tourna légèrement la tête à ses mots, tandis qu'Eleanor sentit son exaspération augmenter bien qu'elle ne dit rien. Qu'il reprenne du service. Accepter à nouveau ce voleur dans son équipage ? Si elle avait été capitaine d'un navire, elle lui aurait rit au nez et aurait plutôt opter pour l'option que Billy proposait, c'est-à-dire la torture. Au bout d'un moment, il aurait bien finir par dire la vérité si il avait si peu de force, comme il le prétendait… mais ce n'était pas à elle de prendre cette décision. C'était à Flint de le faire.

Billy émit un son incrédule et exaspéré en secouant la tête tandis que Flint se retourna lentement, dévisageant Silver en silence, les sourcils froncés l'air de se demander quel était l'étrange créature qu'ils avait sous les yeux – Eleanor se le demandait aussi – tandis que ce dernier continuait à plaider son idée d'un ton presque enjoué, ignorant les signes d'agacement de Billy :

\- C'est une proposition honnête ! Je renonce à être payé pour le plan en échange d'une part du butin. Et vous procéderez comme prévu. Je vous jure qu'au moment de révéler la dernière partie, je répondrais présent à vos côtés. Et si je vous livre de fausses informations, eh bien… vous aurez plus qu'à faire de moi ce que vous voulez.

Flint s'approcha alors du bureau d'Eleanor, posant ses mains à plat dessus afin de se mettre à la hauteur de Silver et il rétorqua d'un ton quelque peu ironique tandis qu'un sourire amusé commençait à apparaître sur ses lèvres :

\- Une fois l _'Urca_ entre nos mains, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait d'en finir avec vous ?

Silver eut l'air de réfléchir à la question pendant quelques secondes et il finit par faire un petit signe de la tête penaud avec pour réponse :

\- Eh bien… Il nous reste encore un peu de temps. On sera peut-être amis d'ici là.

Et il se mit à sourire avec enthousiasme, comme si l'idée le réjouissait. Et Gates se mit à rire, essayant de se retenir mais n'y parvenant tout simplement pas, alors que Billy secouait la tête et que Flint rendit son sourire à Silver. Bien qu'en les regardant, on avait plus l'impression de voir dans le sourire de Silver un petit chiot malin contre un requin moqueur en Flint. Eleanor, qui avait observé tout l'échange, leur tourna alors le dos, se rapprochant de la fenêtre afin de regarder Nassau. C'était certainement drôle, oui. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Pas avec cet homme.

\- Ça te convient ? Demanda alors Flint en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à cette question. Il acceptait, bien entendu. Elle s'en était doutée au vu de ses réactions. Cela aurait été pourtant plus simple de le faire parler et de s'en débarrasser. Cela aurait été moins risqué pour tous. Mais ce n'était pas son navire, ni son équipage alors elle n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire, et Flint le savait comme elle. Elle lui était néanmoins reconnaissante qu'il ait suffisamment de respect pour le lui témoigner ainsi. Alors elle soupira en se retournant, regardant Silver et tâchant de réprimer l'envie de dire à Flint ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de cet homme, et répondit avec agacement et résignation :

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

Flint lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé ce à quoi elle rétorqua par un regard qui lui disait clairement de la fermer, et il n'insista pas, se penchant pour récupérer la première parti de l'itinéraire écrit par Silver alors que Billy s'exclama, incrédule :

\- Attendez… on se met en route ?

Il dévisageait Flint avec horreur, comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer que les sirènes existaient et qu'elles allaient envahir Nassau pour couper les queues à tout les pirates. Elle comprenait l'incrédulité de Billy, elle qui aurait été plutôt de son opinion en ce qui concerne Silver, qu'elle regardait avec méfiance. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme. Pour Eleanor, Flint prenait un risque en prenant à nouveau ce voleur à son bord et en lui faisant confiance pour l'Urca. Mais elle comprenait aussi que le torturer leur aurait fait perdre un temps considérable, temps dont ils ne disposait pas, et c'était un problème auquel Flint avait du songer aussi. La sécurité de Nassau passait avant tout. Et si ils devaient travailler avec ce rat… eh bien, ils le feraient. Elle le ferait, même si ça lui coûtait, et pas qu'un peu, seigneur.

Elle s'assit alors à son bureau, ignorant Billy et Silver en face d'elle, et prenant une plume en observant ses livres de comptes car il y allait avoir du boulot à ce sujet aussi. Flint allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de munitions et d'armes pour ce voyage. Et ce serait à elle de les lui fournir. Et pour s'assurer de tout fournir, elle allait devoir travailler. Ce qui la réveilla quelque peu, le travail ayant toujours une sorte d'effet d'adrénaline sur elle, ce qui lui était bien utile, car elle aurait été incapable de tenir ses journées sans ça.

\- Mr Gates et moi, nous allons chercher un associé, répondit tranquillement Flint à Billy en s'approchant de la fenêtre à nouveau. Ce n'est pas une tâche à accomplir sans l'assistance d'un autre navire.

Eleanor se figea quelque peu à ses mots. Un associé ? Elle aurait du prévoir cela, merde. Cela faisait deux navires à ravitailler. Et cela compliquait les choses. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier ses comptes et ses entrepôts pour savoir que les stocks étaient serrés. Elle n'avait pas vu ce coup venir… Bon sang. Elle s'était montrée imprudente, beaucoup trop confiante. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son père se serait fait arrêter un jour. Mais elle aurait du envisager cette possibilité et toujours s'assurer que le stock d'armes et de munitions soit au complet. Elle pria pour que cette erreur ne lui coûte pas cher, aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'était pas le seul point à l'inquiéter quelque peu. Qui diable Flint allait choisir pour associé ? Pour une mission comme celle-ci, cela devait être impérativement un homme de confiance. Hors, elle ne se rappelait pas un jour avoir vu un pirate digne de confiance.

\- On pourrait peut-être en discuter… commença à protester Billy en se levant brusquement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminé, Gates se leva à son tour et l'interrompit d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique :

\- Suis-moi à l'extérieur, Billy.

Elle entendit Gates se lever mais ne leur prêta plus la moindre intention, déjà plongée dans ses registres. Même si elle imagina bien la tête que devait faire Billy à cet instant, à se faire rappeler ainsi comme un petit garçon pour se faire gronder à l'extérieur. Elle le plaignait un peu. C'était un sentiment qu'elle avait connu, et Dieu sait que c'est désagréable. Mais heureusement, plus personne ne pouvait lui faire ressentir ça, aujourd'hui. Sauf Scott. Mais elle lui pardonnait volontiers. Elle vit Billy se lever de mauvaise grâce tandis que Silver eut un petit rire étonné, comme si il avait du mal à croire que son plan avait fonctionné. Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré, se retenant de lui dire qu'il avait eu de la chance. Si cela avait été elle, il aurait fini sur une table entre les mains de ce Joji.

Une fois que Gates et Billy eurent quittés la pièce, elle entendit les pas de Flint derrière elle, s'approchant et elle leva les yeux vers lui, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire, et Scott aussi visiblement, étant donné que ce dernier s'était rapproché également pour écouter Flint.

\- Nous aurons besoin de plus de matériel que lors d'une mission normale, déclara ce dernier.

\- Tu l'auras, rétorqua Eleanor, se préparant à faire la liste de ce qu'il aurait besoin.

\- Une centaine de barils de poudre. Un millier de balles de plonds. Il me faudra de nouvelles armes, des canons de 12 livres. Il m'en faut au moins une douzaine.

Eleanor quitta la liste des yeux à cette dernière requête, les levant instinctivement vers Scott qui secoua négativement la tête de la façon la plus discrète possible, mais en regardant Flint, Eleanor vit clairement qu'il avait vu le geste de Scott et il ajouta d'un ton grave :

\- Quand nous ouvrirons le feu sur l' _Urca_ , ce sera pas pour les divertir si nous voulons avoir une chance de succès.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui précise cela, elle le savait déjà. Cela n'enlevait rien au fait que cette requête allait causer problème. La poudre, les balles, aucun soucis, cela elle en avait en quantité. Mais des canons ? Elle n'en avait plus vu à Nassau depuis des mois. _Bon. Tout n'est pas mauvais._ Il y avait une solution à ce problème. Ce n'en était pas vraiment une, elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait procéder pour avoir ses canons, mais il existait une possibilité à exploiter. La seule possibilité, en l'occurrence. Elle se débrouillerait pour y arriver, d'une manière où d'une autre. Flint ne pouvait pas se permettre une défaite contre _l'Urca,_ et c'était à elle, en tant qu'associée et responsable de cette île, de s'assurer qu'il ait toutes les armes entre les mains pour l'emporter.

Il était aussi impératif que Flint évite de penser qu'il y ait vraiment un problème. Il pourrait perdre foi en ses capacités. Alors elle déclara d'un ton ferme en ajoutant les canons à la liste qu'elle souligna d'un trait de plume :

\- Je te l'ai dit.

Elle se leva alors et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Flint, son regard vert quelque peu douteux posé sur elle et elle lui sourit alors d'un air confiant et assura :

\- Tu seras livré.

Alors elle tourna les talons, considérant que la conversation était finie, et quitta le bureau, laissant Flint et Scott seuls un moment, même si elle sentit leurs regards sur son dos. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, elle alla se réfugier dans les cuisines et se permit un peu de souffler en fermant les yeux, demandant à l'une des cuisinières de lui apporter du pain et du beurre. Flint n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment convaincu, mais qu'il estimait que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Il avait raison. Elle s'assurerait d'être digne de cette confiance et de lui livrer ses armes. Cela allait être compliqué. Très compliqué et dangereux. Mais elle y arriverait.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Le commerce allait bon train à Nassau. Il en allait toujours ainsi le matin. Les commerçants faisaient leurs affaires dans un brouhaha chaotique, mais qui fonctionnait bien et qui convenait à tout le monde. Ce qui était aussi bien pratique, c'est qu'au milieu de toute ses voix et de tous ses mouvements sous le soleil brûlant de l'île, les gens ne remarquait pas certaines choses alors mêmes qu'elle se passait sous leur nez.

A cet instant, par exemple, personne ne faisait attention à Jack Rackham, acculé sous une tente par sept hommes de son équipage furieux, dirigé par Hamund, l'un des plus agressifs marins du _Ranger,_ avec une affreuse tête de bouledogue. Personne excepté Charles et Anne, qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, assez près pour entendre ce qui se disait, assez loin pour ne pas y être mêlé. Charles jeta un coup d'œil à Anne et s'étonnait toujours qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés. Elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, habituellement. Mais même elle semblait penser qu'il avait merdé, sur ce coup-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour l'aider. Charles l'avait prévenu. Il avait déclenché toute cette affaire, il allait devoir assumer, aujourd'hui.

\- T'avais promis de régler ta dette, déclara lentement Hamund à Jack.

\- Oui, je l'ai dit, répondit nerveusement celui-ci.

\- Et on n'en a pas vu la couleur.

\- Ça veut pas dire que je me moque de vous.

\- C'est pas un jeu, Jack, rétorqua sombrement Hamund. Y a 5000 pesos sortis de notre poche qui se sont envolés et il faut bien que quelqu'un nous les rende.

\- Je vous jure que ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a certainement autant déçu que vous, mais si vous trouvez que ma valeur de marin à été surestimé… alors mieux vaut élire un autre quartier maître.

Charles fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de bosser avec un autre pour leurs attaques et leurs plans, et certainement avec cet abruti d'Hamund, doué pour mordre, mais trop stupide pour réfléchir. Ce choix, cependant, ne lui appartenait pas. C'était aux hommes de choisir. Et si les actes de Jack poussaient ces derniers à le virer du poste de quartier-maître, bon sang, c'est lui qui lui ferait sa fête, après.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le désire d'Hamund qui rétorqua juste d'un ton menaçant, les dents serrés et le regard furieux :

\- Débrouille-toi pour tout arrangé. Et vite.

Jack acquiesça si assuré que c'en était presque comique, mais aucun hommes de l'équipage n'avait envie de rire, aujourd'hui et ils partirent, laissant Jack seul, mais pour combien de temps ? A cause de Jack, l'équipage avait perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient. Charles en était amer, aussi. Il ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir perdu ses saloperies de perles en tombant dans la mer. Il lui reprocherait toute cette merde dans lequel il les avait tous entraînés, censés les rendre riches, mais qui n'avait fait que les appauvrir.

Jack eut un petit sourire triomphant et il jeta un regard à Charles et Anne qui se voulait amusé et satisfait, mais Charles non plus n'avait pas envie de rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, et Jack était idiot si il pensait que les hommes en resteraient là. Cela pouvait très vite dégénéré pour lui. Et Charles s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Lui aussi payait pour la connerie de Jack, et il s'en voulait de s'être laissé entraîné dans ce bordel. Il se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard noir et de lui tourner le dos, échangeant un bref regard avec Anne avant de le dépasser. Elle avait l'air autant agacée par les actes de son associé que préoccupée. Elle pouvait bien l'être, Jack avait merdé et il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Et contrairement à lui, Charles savait que Anne resterait jusqu'au bout, même si elle avait aussi envie de le tuer.

Il s'éloigna de leur campement, repensant à la nuit dernière tandis qu'il marchait sur la plage. Qu'il réglerait la dette… C'était ce que Jack avait dit la veille, oui, en expliquant aux hommes ce qui s'était passé une fois que Charles et lui était rentrés dans le campement. Mais les hommes étaient trop souls et trop surexcités pour réellement réaliser ce qu'ils avaient perdus. Ils s'étaient contentés, sur le coup, de hurler de rage et de maudire Flint et la putain du bordel qui les avait probablement vendus. Hamund avait suggéré à Charles d'aller attaquer les hommes du _Walrus_ sur le champ. L'idée avait été tentante, mais vu l'état de ses hommes, la moitié tellement ivres qu'ils ne tenaient pas debout, ils auraient juste réussis à se faire massacrer. Charles avait donc juste dit à Hamund de la fermer. Cela ne lui avait pas plu. A Charles non plus, cela ne lui plaisait pas, cette situation de merde.

Il y avait au moins une chose qui calmait les hommes. Où plutôt quelqu'un.

Tandis qu'il arrivait dans les quelques bicoques de fortunes fabriqués par les pirates à l'entrée du port de Nassau, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers celle de Dwight, l'un de ses hommes. Et la maison qu'ils avaient choisie pour cacher la putain.

Charles soupira. Quand il était revenu sur la plage, la veille, avec Jack et qu'ils avait trouvé Anne assise autour d'un feu de camp, la putain d'Eleanor ligotée et bâillonnée à ses pieds… Elle avait levée des yeux terrifiés vers lui et Charles vit qu'elle avait compris son erreur. L'erreur d'avoir davantage peur de Flint que de lui. Anne lui avait dit alors qu'elle l'avait capturée alors que cette dernière s'échappait des hommes qu'Eleanor avait placés au bordel pour la protéger de lui. Charles avait levé les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés, avant de rebaisser son regard vers Max qui s'était mise à fixer le sable, l'air désespérée.

Si il était honnête, il ne comprenait pas trop l'aptitude de la putain. Eleanor avait placée des hommes pour la protéger. Cela ne l'étonnait pas d'elle. Il n'avait pas été surpris le moins du monde de voir que Eleanor avait rejoint Flint pour cette bataille afin de gagner cette saloperie de page. Il avait du la convaincre, quand elle s'était enfermée avec lui dans le bureau… Il en gardait un goût amer dans la gorge mais la présence des hommes pour protéger Max n'était pas surprenante. Avec eux, il lui aurait été en effet difficile d'atteindre le bordel. Pourquoi, putain, quitter la sécurité du bordel pour aller s'aventurer seule dans les ruelles de Nassau, tard la nuit, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de trahir un pirate ? Et que cette trahison aurait forcément des conséquences.

Soit la première idée de Charles se confirmait, et cette Max était stupide. Une putain ignorante qui jouait à des jeux qui la dépassait et qui allait en payer le prix. Soit il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Pour être honnête, il s'en moquait. Il l'avait longuement observé tandis qu'elle gisait, tremblante sur le sable, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et des bleus parcourant ses bras. Il détestait cette femme comme il avait rarement détesté quelqu'un. Pourtant, la haine qu'il avait ressentie contre elle pendant des mois n'était pas le premier sentiment qu'il ressentit en la découvrant ainsi. Il en eut juste assez. Il interrogerait la putain plus tard. Il avait la ferme intention de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, et cette fois-ci, Jack ne pourrait rien pour elle. Une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit ce qu'il désirait entendre, il pourrait enfin se débarrasser d'elle. Personne ne le lui reprocherait sur cette île. Une prostituée qui volait un équipage, n'importe quel capitaine l'aurait tué en représailles.

Non, tout le monde n'en aurait rien à foutre du sort de cette Max. Tout le monde sauf une personne. Eleanor. Elle, elle ne s'en moquerait pas. Et si jamais elle venait à apprendre que c'était lui qui avait tué sa précieuse Max… Charles serra les dents. Elle le détestait déjà. Mais cela, elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Et cette idée lui était insupportable. Il était donc impératif que personne ne sache sur cette île qu'il détenait la putain. Tout le monde devait penser qu'elle était en effet partie loin de Nassau. Il se félicitait aujourd'hui d'avoir choisi Anne pour garder et capturée la prostituée. Elle avait été discrète et efficace, comme toujours. Il la tuerait rapidement et en silence aussi.

Charles arriva entre la taverne et le bordel. Il ne savait même pas où il allait, mais son regard alla vers le balcon entrouvert d'Eleanor. Il n'y vit personne. Peut-être était-elle allée à ses entrepôts. Où bien s'en prendre à quelconque capitaine de cette île qui avait fait un truc de travers. Où bien elle était en train de préparer l'expédition de Flint à la recherche de _l'Urca._ Probablement. Il serra les dents à cette pensée sans détourner les yeux de la taverne. L'idée de lui mentir pour le reste de leurs vies au sujet de Max ne lui plaisait pas. Mais c'était un faible prix à payer pour éviter sa haine. Il n'aimait pas plus son partenariat avec Flint. Vraiment pas. Et dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses poings se serrèrent à cette pensée. L'impuissance… c'était le pire des sentiments, sans doute.

Autrefois, c'est là qu'il se serait rendu. Dans ce bureau. Il l'aurait provoqué, et elle lui aurait jeté ce regard… ce regard qui lui manquait. Plus qu'il ne l'admettrait à voix haute. Elle lui aurait rendu coup pour coup, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Alors il aurait saisi sa bouche sans une seconde d'hésitation. Et elle lui aurait répondu avec cette passion qu'il ne retrouvait chez aucune femme. Cette rage qu'elle partageait autrefois avec lui, cette fougue dont elle était la seule maîtresse.

Putain. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait horriblement.

Il avait envie de frapper à la porte de ce bureau. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Sa fierté avait bien assez souffert ces derniers jours à cause de Jack. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers le bordel d'un pas rapide. Il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il désirait vraiment à l'intérieur, mais il pourrait oublier toute cette merde le temps de quelques instants.

C'était mieux que rien.

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas vu de canons de 12 livres depuis des mois sur l'île… il en veut une douzaine et vous lui promettez de les lui livrer ? S'exclama Mr Scott, ébahit, en suivant Eleanor à l'étage supérieur de la taverne tandis qu'elle vidait les restes des verres laissés sur la table.

Eleanor soupira tout en faisant son travail. Elle avait une affreuse migraine. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions de Scott, mais elle lui devait au moins des explications. Son inquiétude était plus que justifiée. Elle aussi était inquiète, en vérité, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Elle avait une option pour donner ses canons à Flint, mais cette option n'était absolument pas fiable ni garantie. Et elle devait encore y réfléchir. Mais Scott méritait d'en connaître les détails.

\- Bryson rentre au port dans deux jours, déclara-t-elle en vérifiant l'état de la bière abandonnée – on ne gaspillait rien, ici.

Dyfed Bryson. Rien que de songer à cet homme, elle se retint de grimacer. Le capitaine Bryson était un marchand endurci, travaillant dans la marine depuis plus de dix ans, il était reconnu pour être l'un des meilleurs capitaines de Boston. Il connaissait son père depuis de nombreuses années, ils avait souvent fait affaire ensemble, jusqu'au jour où son père avait réussi à convaincre Bryson de travailler directement pour lui en devenant le capitaine du principal navire de sa flotte, l' _Andromache._ Depuis, c'était Eleanor qui travaillait avec cet homme, et cela faisait environ trois ans que cela durait. Et elle méprisait Bryson, autant qu'il l'a méprisait. C'était le même genre d'hypocrites que sa famille à Boston. Il profitait bien des profits causés par le marché noir de Nassau, il travaillait pour cela, mais crachait sur cette île et sur tout ce qu'elle représentait et sur celle qui la dirigeait à l'heure actuelle, peu importe qu'elle soit la fille de son employé… Eleanor sentit cet éternel goût amer lui revenir dans la gorge. Le goût qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas un homme, qu'elle n'en serait jamais un et que pour cela, elle n'aurait jamais le respect de types comme Bryson. Dans le fond, cela lui était égal. Les hommes comme lui lui donnait la nausée. Mais travailler avec lui en devenait pénible. Et elle savait bien que ce qu'elle envisageait avec lui serait plus dangereux que pénible.

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua Scott, ne comprenant pas.

\- Il est équipé de canons de 12 livres depuis qu'il à rejoint la flotte de mon père, expliqua rapidement Eleanor en continuant son travail sans regarder Scott.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux devait être en train de lui sortir du crâne tellement il trouvait son idée ridicule maintenant qu'il devait faire le lien. Et en effet, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre tandis qu'il la suivit afin de l'aider :

\- Quoi ? Mais… ce sont ses canons. N'attendez pas de lui qu'il vous les donne !

C'était le problème de ce plan. Un gros problème, elle en convenait. Comment expliquer à Bryson, un homme qui n'avait que du mépris pour elle et pour les pirates de cette île, qu'elle désirait lui prendre ses canons afin de les donner à un _pirate,_ justement, afin qu'il se lance dans une chasse très dangereuse contre un galion de guerre appartenant à la couronne d'Espagne, alors que l'Angleterre et l'Espagne était enfin en paix ? Bryson allait lui rire au nez. Où bien ferait-il pire et il les dénoncerait. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir… elle ne voyait aucune autre option, où du moins aucun autre canons à portée de main à donner à Flint.

\- Ça, je le sais aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en continuant de travailler, vidant verres sur verres dans la carafe.

Ces pirates, toujours trop ivre pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'avait pas fini leur verres et en commander un autre… ils n'aurait qu'à boire leur restes. Ils ne le remarquaient jamais, de toute façon et l'alcool était cher. Travailler dans sa taverne avait parfois le don de l'apaiser. C'était un travail simple, efficace, dans lequel aucune erreur n'était possible si on connaissait son boulot. Elle avait pas mal de serveurs qui pourrait s'occuper de ça. Mais elle aimait le faire elle-même, avec Scott pour l'aider. Elle aurait espérée que cela la calmerait, cette fois aussi. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, malheureusement.

\- Et puisque nous parlons de Mr Bryson, poursuivit Scott en lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'elle se dirigea vers une autre table, avant qu'il n'arrive, si jamais il arrive, c'est le seul navire de votre père qui soit disponible. Je crains qu'une fois que les autres auront appris l'arrestation de votre père, ils décident de ne plus revenir ici !

Eleanor ne rétorqua pas et continua son travail. La panique qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Scott ne l'aidait pas, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ce problème, elle y songeait aussi, et il l'angoissait plus que les canons de Bryson, en réalité. La nouvelle que Richard Guthrie était recherché par la marine royale allait se répandre. Et le risque que toute sa flotte se dissoute était bien réel. Les capitaines qu'il payait grassement pour transporter les marchandises de Nassau à Boston en passant par Harbor Island afin de le livrer allaient paniquer. Ils ne serait plus payés, alors pourquoi continuerait-ils de travailler pour Richard Guthrie ? Sans compter qu'ils risquaient autant la corde que lui, pour avoir été complice de piraterie et de transportation de marchandise de contrebande… Ils fuiraient tous comme des lâches. Et Nassau ne serait alors plus ravitaillée en rien. Ni nourriture, ni eau potable, ni marchandise, ni armes, rien du tout. L'île courait très vite à la pénurie totale et ils risquaient tous de crever de faim. Et tous les habitants de Nassau ne se priveraient pas de rendre sa famille responsable de ça… de la rendre responsable de ça.

Eleanor ferma brièvement les yeux à cette idée mais ne cessa pas de travailler. Elle allait faire face à ça. Avec Flint. Avec cette saloperie d'or espagnol, ils pourraient payer les équipages pirates afin de se servir de leurs navires et plus tard de se construire leurs propres bateaux qui continueraient de ravitailler l'île. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne devait pas perdre de temps car, contrairement à ce que pensait Scott, le fait que le navire de Bryson soit le seul encore en état de les ravitailler ne les aiderait pas très longtemps. Combien de temps mettrait Bryson à se retourner contre eux, lui aussi ? Il accorderait sans doute le bénéfice du doute à son père du à leurs longues années d'affaires, mais il penserait à lui avant tout. On ne pouvait absolument pas compter uniquement sur lui. Ce serait conduire Nassau à sa ruine. Et vu l'état des choses, cela ne serait pas très difficile.

\- Ecoutez, lança alors Scott en se tournant vers elle et Eleanor leva les yeux vers lui. Je peux faire appel à nos contacts de Port Harbour. Il y aussi les marchands de snouk de La Havane et de Saint-Domingue, mais même avec leurs aides, nous ne couvriront qu'un tiers des coûts par navire, ce qui revient à dire qu'il faudra au moins 4 semaines !

\- Et on aura vidé notre entrepôt, termina Eleanor à sa place en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Scott acquiesça, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui se disait que tout cela était impossible. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il fallait arrêter tout immédiatement. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable. Et il se trompait. C'était possible. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur leurs contacts à Port Harbour, La Havane où ailleurs. Elle pourrait elle-même fournir Flint en poudre, munitions et barils. Seuls les canons posait problème. Mais elle avait la certitude que Bryson représentait la solution. C'était la seule option qu'ils avaient et qui conviendrait dans les temps. Mais il fallait trouver un moyen de convaincre cet homme de lui donner ses canons.

Eleanor réfléchit à toute vitesse, secouant la tête en fixant dans le vide. Il y avait une option qui pourrait tout arranger. Elle y avait songé dès que le nom de Bryson lui était venu en tête. Mais elle détestait cette idée. Elle l'a haïssait même. Elle aurait préférée trouver une autre solution. Mais plus elle y pensait, moins elle en voyait, d'autres solutions. _Putain de merde._ Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Il faudra qu'il nous épaule, rétorqua alors Eleanor à Scott, ses mots sortant difficilement.

Scott cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas :

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon père, répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent en le contournant afin de ramener les verres sales dans la cuisine.

Cette fois, il ne la suivit pas. Lui mieux que personne savait ce que cette décision lui coûtait. Si seulement il y avait une autre option pour convaincre Bryson… mais elle n'en voyait pas. Il connaissait son père et il avait une certaine confiance en lui. Il serait bien plus enclin à accepter de livrer ses canons à son associé de longue date qu'à la fille de celui-ci qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. A condition bien sur qu'il n'ait pas encore appris l'arrestation de Richard Guthrie. Si c'était le cas, elle devait espérer que leurs années de travail communs serait suffisant pour que Bryson accorde au moins le bénéfice du doute à son père. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait, en ce qui la concernait.

C'était un pari dangereux. Elle en avait conscience. Il y avait beaucoup trop de « si » en jeux. Et Bryson ne pouvait présenter qu'une partie du problème. Son père pourrait être un problème en lui-même. Elle ne devait même pas imaginer l'humiliation que tout cela avait du être pour lui. Perdre tout d'un coup… elle se serait vraiment réjouie de cette punition donnée par le coup du destin si elle n'avait pas elle-même à en souffrir ainsi que Nassau. Mais il pourrait encore être trop fier pour accepter de l'aider, accepter de se rabaisser à travailler directement avec des pirates, lui qui les méprisait tant… Ah, qu'il aille se faire voir, il n'avait pas d'autres options possibles. Soit il ravalait sa fierté, comme elle allait le faire pour aller lui demander de l'aide, soit il resterait à pourrir dans la maison de Flint où il l'avait caché jusqu'à ce qu'on estime qu'il ne représente plus aucun danger. Ce qui pouvait ne jamais arriver.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et posa les instruments sur la table de bois au milieu de la pièce, et se pencha en soupirant, fermant les yeux et s'appuyant sur la table. La migraine ne se calmait pas. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Vraiment besoin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas encore. Elle devait parler à son père, et elle devait le faire sur le champ. Avant de changer d'avis. Ce qui était un peu plus tentant à chaque seconde. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard remontait à des années, dans sa maison à Harbor Island, où sa froideur était encore un coup de poignard douloureux pour elle. Il n'aurait pas changé. Elle le savait, il le serait toujours le même salopard qu'il à toujours été. Et pourtant, il allait devoir accepter, tout comme elle était en train de l'accepter, que tout allait changer et qu'il allait être obligé de travailler avec elle si il voulait que leur empire continue de survivre, si il voulait que tout ce qu'ils avait bâti à Nassau survive. Cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de lui serrer la main. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… peut-être qu'il se rendrait enfin compte de ce qu'elle est capable de faire et qu'il n'a absolument rien à envier aux fils des autres marchands parce qu'il avait une fille tout aussi compétente. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Il se pourrait qu'il l'a voit enfin différemment.

Eleanor se redressa, se passant la main sur le visage en riant doucement d'elle-même. Elle avait envie de pleurer et elle détestait cela. C'était du à la fatigue. Au stress. A la simple idée de revoir son père. A trop de choses. Elle inspira profondément et lissa sa jupe, tachant de se reprendre. Il y avait une autre chose qui ne lui plaisait pas trop : elle allait devoir dire la vérité à Flint au sujet des canons. Elle ignorait totalement où se trouvait sa maison dans le village d'Adélaïde, elle ne s'y était jamais rendue et il ne l'avait jamais invité. Hors, elle avait besoin de parler à son père. Elle devrait bien lui dire pourquoi. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne le surprendrait pas.

Elle soupira une dernière fois et laissa le travail des employés de cuisine aux employés de cuisine et se dirigea vers la sortie de la taverne. Virgil l'aperçu dans un coin et la suivit immédiatement, lui indiquant du regard que cette fois elle ne lui échapperait pas, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle payait cet homme pour jouer les gardes du corps mais elle savait bien qu'elle le rendait fou à souvent partir seule. Elle n'y pouvait rien cela dit, des fois elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle-même.

Le soleil de Nassau l'aveugla brièvement lorsqu'elle sortit de la taverne, la poussant à se couvrir les yeux de la main. Il faisait une chaleur particulièrement étouffante, aujourd'hui, ce qui était plutôt rare. Le vent marin était faible. Elle s'avança dans la ruelle principale de la ville, et lorsqu'elle passa devant le bordel, elle ne put s'empêcher de ralentir le pas afin d'observer les lieux et de penser à la chambre de Max, vide désormais. C'était étrange, de se dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Max. C'était blessant. Mais Max avait fait son choix. Tout comme elle avait fait le sien. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais sacrifiée Nassau pour s'enfuir ailleurs avec elle… la seule chose qui la chagrinait, maintenant, c'était que Max ait eu le malheur de tomber assez amoureuse d'elle pour le penser. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cela. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire le moindre mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas plus se sacrifier elle-même que sacrifier Nassau juste pour rendre Max heureuse.

Eleanor l'imagina, arrivant à Port-Royal où ailleurs dans le monde. Belle comme elle l'était, elle trouverait du travail n'importe où. Elle priait pour qu'elle puisse se construire une meilleure vie que celle qu'elle avait à Nassau. Trouver un travail plus digne de son intelligence. Trouver une femme qui l'aimerait véritablement, comme elle le méritait, et qui lui donnerait tout ce que Eleanor n'aurait jamais pu lui donner. Elle lui souhaitait sincèrement cela. Et priait pour que, un jour, elle arrive à lui pardonner, même si elles étaient amenées à ne plus jamais se revoir.

Eleanor soupira, et regarda une dernière fois le bordel, car elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'y remettrait pas les pieds de sitôt. Elle regardait les murs vers délabrés et envahis de lierres et de fleurs, fixant les quelques prostituées qui fumait leurs pipes au balcon, et jeta un bref coup d'œil au petit pont de bois qui surplombait la ruelle et qui reliait la taverne et le bordel. Elle ne traverserait plus ce pont, si ce n'est pour affaires. Cela lui était moins douloureux qu'elle l'aurait cru. Il était temps d'accepter la réalité et de passer à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre d'états d'âmes. Ni le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Il y avait beaucoup trop à faire.

Alors elle accéléra à nouveau le pas, laissant Max et le temps qu'elles avait passés ensemble derrière elle, et reprit le chemin la menant à la plage afin de trouver Flint et de lui demander de la conduire à sa maison. Il devait être dans son campement, à n'en pas douter, si quelqu'un devait chercher un partenaire, ce serait Gates qui s'en chargeait, pas Flint. Elle salua quelques marchands au passage, et arriva rapidement sur la plage où elle chercha le pavillon de Flint. Mais c'est celui de Vane sur lequel ses yeux tombèrent en premier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers son campement, mais n'aperçu ni Charles, ni Rackham, ni Anne Bonny. Juste le pirate à tête de bouledogue qui semblait de méchante humeur, parlant avec quelques hommes.

Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Bien sur qu'ils devaient être tous de mauvaise humeur, le plan de Charles n'avait pas fonctionné comme ils l'avaient tous désiré. Et elle s'en réjouissait bien, car sinon il aurait eu la page de _l'Urca_ entre les mains, à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait d'un tel butin. Néanmoins, elle se demandait bien où diable pouvait-il bien être et surtout ce qu'il était en train de mijoter. Car elle était certaine qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle avait d'autres soucis à régler. Alors elle détourna les yeux du campement de Vane et chercha celui de Flint, qu'elle repéra un peu plus à l'est et vers lequel elle se dirigea, Virgil toujours sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au campement du _Walrus_ , elle vit Flint assis à une table dans la petite véranda de fortune d'une de ses bicoques de bois et de paille que se fabriquaient certains pirates sur la plage. Il semblait étudier une carte, et il était seul, l'air concentré. Mais à croire qu'il sentit sa présence car il leva les yeux vers elle et se leva alors qu'elle montait les petites marches de la bicoque :

\- Miss Guthrie.

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je suis juste venu te demander un renseignement, déclara-t-elle en regardant les cartes marines, accompagnés de boussoles et de compas étalés sur la table.

Il se rassit mais la dévisagea avec un petit froncement de sourcil et demanda :

\- Quel genre de renseignement, exactement ?

Elle inspira profondément et décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, le fixant droit dans les yeux et déclarant :

\- Le ravitaillement des navires risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Pour avoir les canons dont tu à besoin, je vais devoir les prendre à un autre navire de mon père. _L'Andromache,_ dirigé par le capitaine Bryson.

Flint hocha la tête avec un étrange demi-sourire, comme si il se demandait combien de temps elle allait mettre à lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà, et réfléchit, se rappelant de toute évidence du nom de Bryson et son expression se durcit :

\- Bryson… Un fidèle ami de ton père, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Avec un mépris on ne peut plus clair vis-à-vis des pirates. Comment compte-tu le convaincre de te donner ses canons ?

\- Mon père n'a pas de réels d'amis, objecta Eleanor en croisant les bras. C'est davantage un fidèle associé. C'est là qu'est le problème, justement. Cet homme à autant de mépris pour moi que pour vous. Je ne pourrais pas le convaincre. Mais, mon père…

\- Lui le pourra sans doute, termina Flint en hochant la tête. Je suppose donc que tu veux savoir où il est exactement afin d'aller lui parler.

Eleanor acquiesça avec un sourire amer. Flint eut un soupir en levant les yeux vers elle, et comme presque toujours avec lui, elle eut du mal à sonder sa véritable humeur et encore moins ses pensées. Il finit par pencher la tête, l'air intrigué :

\- Tu fais confiance en ton père ? Pourquoi il t'aiderait à obtenir ses canons ?

\- Sincèrement, ricana Eleanor, quel autre option a-t-il ? Il est fini. Il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de nous aider.

Flint eut l'air quelque peu sceptique à cette réponse, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se lever et de venir se placer à l'entrée de la véranda, juste en face d'elle et de déclarer, presque conciliant :

\- J'espère que tu à raison. Mais il ne sort pas de la maison pour l'instant, je veux le garder à l'œil.

Eleanor acquiesça, bien qu'elle fronça également les sourcils. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout le ton paternaliste qu'il venait de prendre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne tolérait de plus personne, aujourd'hui. Flint du remarquer son mécontentement parce qu'il eut un demi sourire apaisant, comme pour lui pire de ne pas se fâcher. Ce qui fit soupirer Eleanor mais elle ne releva pas. Elle était trop fatiguée pour cela et elle avait des choses plus importante sur lequel se concentrer. Flint lança alors un homme qui mangeait une cuisse de poulet, affalé sur le sable juste devant la bicoque :

\- Harrison ! Conduis Miss Guthrie jusqu'à chez moi, et ensuite reviens ici, j'ai du travail pour toi.

Ledit Harrison grommela mais ne perdit pas une seconde et se leva difficilement. Flint eut un dernier regard significatif à Eleanor et lui tapota l'épaule en passant, retournant à ses cartes et à ses propres préparations. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait l'air assez détendu malgré le fait qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il y avait un risque que ses canons ne soit pas livré. Il devait sans doute considérer que c'était son problème… ce qui lui fit serrer les dents et la fit se mettre en chemin. C'était en effet son problème, et elle allait le régler.

Ils prirent des chevaux pour se rendre dans le village d'Adélaïde, qui se situait tout de même à une bonne dizaine de miles de Nassau. Virgil resta à la taverne, mais Scott l'accompagna. Cet Harrison n'était pas très bavard, se contentant de leur indiquer le chemin en silence, mais Eleanor en était reconnaissante, car plus elle avançait sur la route sécher par le soleil, plus le vent de la mer se sentait de moins en moins, et surtout plus elle se rapprochait de son père, plus elle se sentait mal. Elle aurait cru qu'avoir passé tellement d'années loin de cet homme, en compagnie d'autres nettement plus dangereux et imprévisibles l'aurait endurcie à ce sujet… mais pas vraiment, de toute évidence, et cela l'exaspérait si elle était honnête avec elle-même.

Ce qui la rendait mal, surtout, c'était l'espoir qu'elle sentait de plus en plus fort, aussi. Ces pensées qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Ces pensées qui disaient que cette arrestation, ce bouleversement étaient peut-être une bonne chose pour eux, pour leur famille. Que le retour de son père à Nassau n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, au contraire même. Peut-être que maintenant, les choses pouvaient changer. Tout s'était figé après la mort de sa mère. Un mur de pierre s'était bâti entre son père et elle, mur qu'il avait tenu à construire et qu'elle avait toujours essayé de fendiller jusqu'à finir par céder à la colère et par bâtir son propre mur. Terriblement fragile en comparaison du sien. Si sa mère voyait ce qu'ils faisaient… elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose après la mort, même si parfois, elle l'espérait. Mais si sa mère les regardait en ce moment, elle devait être folle de rage. Folle de rage et profondément blessée de voir que sa fille et son mari se battait au lieu de s'unir, comme un père et une fille aurait du le faire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le petit village d'Adélaïde, un peu en retrait dans les terres, mais entouré de champs fertiles, la dizaine de maisons formait un petit endroit charmant. Harrison les conduit, elle et Scott, jusqu'à un cottage situé au fond du village, de taille respectable et bien entretenu si on regardait les plantes parsemés ici et là sur les fenêtres et sur la véranda. Ce qui rappela à Eleanor que Flint ne vivait pas seul. Elle allait donc enfin rencontrer cette mystérieuse madame Barlow. Elle savait très peu de choses au sujet de cette femme. Flint l'avait quelques fois rapidement mentionnés quand la curiosité avait poussé Eleanor à le questionner sur sa vie privée. Elle avait vite compris que Flint ne parlait pas de ces choses là avec n'importe qui, et qu'il ne s'estimait pas suffisamment proche d'elle pour le faire, de toute évidence. Elle avait respectée cela, et n'avait pas insistée, après tout elle ne lui confiait pas ses aventures amoureuses non plus. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine satisfaction à savoir que le mystère allait un peu s'éclaircir aujourd'hui, et la curiosité de voir quel genre de femme partageait la vie de Flint était particulièrement forte, à cet instant. Quoique qu'un peu étouffée sous la nervosité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que son père était juste là, dans cette maison.

Elle descendit de son cheval et une fois à terre, inspira profondément. Scott s'avança à ses côtés et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Il avait l'air presque aussi nerveux qu'elle. Ce qui était logique, étant donné que lui n'avait plus vu son père depuis cinq ans et qu'il avait trahi quelque peu sa confiance en devenant loyal envers elle, abandonnant toute les responsabilités que Richard Guthrie lui avait confiés afin de les céder à sa fille. Son père lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui laisser son commerce et quelque part, en aidant sa fille à en prendre le contrôle, Scott avait trahi Richard Guthrie. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus vraiment en mesure de l'atteindre sur ce plan là, pas plus qu'elle. Ce qui n'enlevait en rien la nervosité.

Elle allait lui tendre la main, aujourd'hui. Faire un premier geste envers lui en priant pour qu'il comprenne que maintenant, ils était seuls. Leur famille à Boston ne les aiderait pas. Si ils voulaient que leur empire perdure, ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble et non pas se battre l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne pourrait pas oublier tout ce qui s'était passé… mais elle accepterait d'avancer avec un nouveau départ pour eux deux. Elle espérait qu'il serait dans le même état d'esprit, après ce qu'il avait du vivre… Bon sang, qu'elle l'espérait.

Scott et elle s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison accompagnée d'Harrison qui frappa fort. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et celle qui devait être Miranda Barlow apparût.

\- C'est le c'ptain Flint qui nous m'dame, marmonna Harrison. La fille Guthrie veut parler à père.

Madame Miranda Barlow tourna son regard sur Eleanor et cette dernière eut l'impression d'être sondée de l'intérieur sous les deux prunelles marron qui se mirent à la fixer sans cligner des yeux. Ce qu'elle trouva extrêmement désagréable. Mais Eleanor ne se priva pas de la dévisager non plus. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était surprise. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, cela dit. Cette femme semblait avoir un peu près l'âge de Flint, c'est-à-dire une bonne vingtaine d'années de plus qu'Eleanor. Mais elle restait vraiment belle, avec un teint frais et clair, et des cheveux bruns ramenés en un chignon négligé mais qui faisait pourtant élégant. Elle portait une robe très classique, qui la mettait pourtant en valeur. Elle avait peut-être un nez un peu trop imposant, mais c'est à peine si on le distinguait derrière son regard qui était… étrangement doux et scrutateur à la fois. Eleanor sentit une petite exaspération la prendre de l'intérieur. Quelque chose lui disait que cette femme était aussi insaisissable que Flint. Ce qui avait le don d'être souvent épuisant.

Madame Barlow eut un sourire poli pour Eleanor et ouvrit la porte en les invitant :

\- Je vous en prie, entrée. Votre père est dans la chambre au fond à droite, Miss Guthrie.

\- Merci, répondit Eleanor en rentrant dans la petite maison, et elle demanda tout en essayant de ne pas trop regarder autour d'elle, ne voulant pas paraître malpoli : Comment vas-t-il ?

\- Il est encore faible, répondit Miranda. Il dort en ce moment. Mais je pense qu'il sera heureux d'être réveillé pour voir sa fille.

Eleanor retint un éclat de rire amer. _Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup._ Mais elle chassa sa mauvaise foi. Ce n'était pas le moment pour être désagréable où agressive vis-à-vis de lui. Vraiment pas. Au-delà du fait qu'elle espérait peut-être une réconciliation, il y avait plus important en jeu : les canons et Bryson. Et pour cela, elle aurait besoin de son père, quelque soit la manière dont leur conversation se terminerait.

Cela dit, elle n'avait aucun remords à l'idée de le réveiller. Même si il s'était fait tiré dessus. Absolument aucun.

Alors, Eleanor et Scott suivirent Miranda jusqu'à la chambre, où Eleanor découvrit un garde posté et armé devant la porte qui se retira à leur approche. Cela ne la surprit pas, Flint l'avait prévenu qu'il ne voulait pas que son père quitte la demeure, ce qu'elle préférait éviter aussi. Il n'était pas menaçant tant qu'il restait sous contrôle, mais si par malheur il quittait le village et allait parler à je ne sais qui, allez savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire… Il faudrait d'abord s'assurer de ses intentions. Le garder ici était la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat, donc. Même si elle avait conscience que séquestrer son père dans la maison d'un de ses pirates qu'il méprisait tant n'était pas la meilleure manière de lui montrer qu'elle désirait un nouveau départ avec lui. Elle s'arrangerait pour le lui faire comprendre autrement.

Miranda ouvrit doucement la porte, et Eleanor s'avança doucement et son cœur fit un arrêt en découvrant la silhouette allongée sur le lit. Elle dévisagea ce corps moite pendant quelques instants, se demandant presque si il s'agissait bien de son père. Mais c'était bien lui. Elle reconnaissait son visage. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle reconnaissait.

Il ne restait plus rien de l'homme fier, toujours bien habillé, toujours avec une perruque coiffé à la perfection, toujours droit et le visage neutre. Disparu, l'homme qui lui avait toujours semblé si dur. Elle ne voyait là plus qu'un être humain ordinaire, faible, habillés de sous-vêtements gris et ternes, ses pieds nus reposant mollement sur le matelas. Sa chemise blanche était abondante de sueur, de même que son front et ses cheveux qui en paraissait plus sombre. Il fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil, mais même son visage semblait différent. Elle vit qu'il avait pris des rides depuis la dernière qu'elle l'avait vu. De même que des cheveux gris. Et ainsi allongé, blessé, il lui apparaissait sincèrement vieux. Alors qu'il était à peine plus âgé que Flint…

Eleanor s'approcha doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour son père ainsi. Aussi… faible. Aussi vulnérable. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir un pincement de douleur dans le cœur. Pas vraiment pour lui. Mais pour le simple fait de voir que celui qui avait fondé l'empire du marché noir Guthrie réduit à cela alors qu'il y à peine quelques jours, il avait un avenir brillant devant lui. Etait-ce ce qui pourrait lui arriver un jour, à elle aussi ? Elle avait pris le contrôle de cette île et une fois l'or de l' _Urca_ ramené à Nassau, en ayant été la complice de Flint dans cette affaire, elle aurait plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en aurait jamais eu avant. Mais alors qu'elle regardait son père ainsi, si misérable, elle prit conscience que plus on montait haut, plus dur était la chute.

Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer de continuer à monter. Cela aussi, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle, elle ferait mieux que lui.

Elle soupira. Elle aurait quelque part préféré partir et revenir plus tard, quand il aurait été capable de se tenir debout et de la regarder en face. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'accorder ce genre de privilèges. Alors elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit où elle s'y assis doucement, faisant tout de même bouger le matelas, et ce petit mouvement eut pour résultat que les paupières de Richard Guthrie s'agitèrent avant de s'ouvrir difficilement, et il tomba ainsi nez à nez avec sa fille.

\- Bonjour, père, commença-t-elle avec douceur avec un petit sourire triste.

C'était moins dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, en réalité. Faire le premier pas. Les deux petits yeux vert sombre, presque noirs de Richard dévisagèrent Eleanor pendant quelques secondes, et il chercha alors à se redresser mais Eleanor posa alors son bras sur son épaule :

\- Non, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Je peux avoir une serviette ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Madame Barlow.

Elle put entendre cette dernière s'exécuter derrière elle et Eleanor lâcha l'épaule de son père afin de prendre la serviette qu'elle lui tendit et elle se mit alors à éponger le front de son père avec douceur, s'étonnant sincèrement de la facilité avec lequel il lui venait et même… de la joie qu'il lui procurait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point elle adorait quand sa mère lui faisait cela, quand elle était malade, petite fille. Chaque passage doux de la serviette sur son front de la main tendre de sa mère la rassurait un peu plus sur sa guérison.

Pourtant, un certain malaise demeurait, un malaise qu'elle se ferait une joie de se débarrasser. Son père détourna cependant les yeux et elle eut l'impression étrange qu'il avait presque honte de la regarder. Honte de s'afficher ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher et malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps de le rassurer.

\- Je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive, murmura-t-elle en baissant sa main.

Richard tourna lentement la tête vers elle à ses mots, et elle ne vit rien de nouveau dans son regard. Toujours la même dureté. Toujours la même froideur, la même indifférence. Et toujours la même suspicion avec lequel il semblait regarder le monde entier, même sa propre fille. Ses yeux allèrent au garde armé posté devant la porte de sa chambre et Eleanor comprit qu'il ne devait pas apprécier l'enfermement… Elle ne pouvait que dire la vérité à ce sujet :

\- Flint préfère vous garder ici. Il veut être sur que vous ne viendrez pas contrecarrer son projet de capturer ce galion.

 _Et il a raison._ Le refus de l'intérêt de son père vis-à-vis de cette affaire ne l'avait guère surprise, même si il se servait des pirates pour s'enrichir, il les méprisait plus que tout et tout ce qu'ils représentait avec et jamais il n'aurait prit des risques aussi énormes pour en aider un alors que tout allait bien pour lui. Seulement aujourd'hui, la donne avait changé. Ni lui ni elle n'avait plus le choix. Et la raison de sa présence ici risquait de compliquer les choses entre eux, elle en avait conscience.

Après une hésitation, elle déglutit et ferma brièvement les yeux, se décidant alors à se lancer, à prononcer des mots qui lui coûtèrent malgré ses bonnes intentions, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour :

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, père. Si nous voulons continuer à commercer ici, il nous faudra un associé. Quelqu'un qui possède des bateaux, qui soit reconnu et surtout qui soit digne de votre confiance.

Elle insista sur cette dernière phrase afin de lui témoigner du respect, un respect qu'il ne méritait sans doute pas mais qui aurait peut-être le don de l'adoucir et de le convaincre. Et par la suite… elle aimerait vraiment lui donner l'occasion de vraiment mériter son respect et sa confiance. Vraiment. Mais sur ce point, c'était à lui de venir vers elle, à lui de la soutenir dans ce projet et de l'aider à y arriver.

Eleanor le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et continua de sa voix la plus confiante possible :

\- La tâche sera difficile, mais vous devez croire en moi. Je sais que je peux le faire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces derniers mots, un très léger sourire timide, comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis des années. Un sourire qui attendait une réponse, une réponse qui témoignerait du soutien et de la confiance. C'était vital.

Mais l'expression de Richard Guthrie ne fit que se durcir et pour unique réponse, il tourna la tête vers le mur, l'ignorant.

Eleanor resta quelques secondes incapable de parler, regardant son père dans l'attente de quelque chose, de… de quoi, putain ? A quoi s'attendait-elle encore, bon sang ? Elle eut alors l'impression qu'un poids lourd vient s'appuyer sur son cœur en faisant mal. Une douleur qu'elle reconnut bien. Une douleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Une douleur qu'elle avait découvert la nuit où elle pleurait sur le cadavre de sa mère, et où elle avait voulu se réfugier dans les bras de son père, et où ce dernier avait aussi répondu à son attente à ce moment là en détournant la tête, en l'ignorant.

Elle continua de le fixer, incapable de bouger, sentant un petit tremblement la prendre. Elle voulait le secouer, lui ordonner de répondre, et d'arrêter de l'ignorer ainsi alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années… mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. La déception amère accompagnait la douleur qui se répandait en elle mais aussi le choc. Elle y avait vraiment cru. L'espace de quelques instants, elle y avait sincèrement cru. Elle était la reine des idiotes.

La main de Scott vint alors se poser sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant et elle alors parvint à détourner les yeux à son tour. La chaleur rassurante et familière de cette paume lui donna la force de se relever et de tourner le dos à son père, mais elle put voir le regard de profond dégoût que Scott jeta à l'homme qu'il avait servit jadis.

Elle commença à suivre ce dernier hors de la pièce, tendant la serviette à Madame Barlow mais alors qu'elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte, elle sentit la colère l'envahir d'un coup, étouffant la douleur. Une colère glaciale, une colère qui la poussa à se retourner et à lancer avec froideur :

\- De qui vous moquez-vous ?

Richard tourna la tête vers sa fille et voir son visage augmenta la fureur d'Eleanor. _Je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher._ Alors elle déclara durement des mots qu'elle avait envie de lui dire depuis bien longtemps tout en lui rappelant un point important dans sa pathétique situation :

\- Aidez-moi où fuyiez à Boston. Vous implorer votre père et vos frères de vous donner asile. Oh ils vous éviteront peut-être la potence, mais ils ne vous épargneront pas leur dédain. Vous ne supporterez pas de rester au salon pendant que les autres négocieront avec les marchands du monde entier ! Vous reprendrez tout à zéro, comme vous l'avez fait en nous emmenant, maman et moi, sur cette île. Elle et moi avons fait de vous l'homme d'affaires que vous prétendiez être ! Prenez donc le temps de réfléchir au lieu d'affirmer que refuser de m'aider n'est pas le seul choix qui s'offre à vous !

A ses mots, elle lui tourna le dos et quitta la chambre en trombe, tremblante de rage. Pour le coup, un peu contre elle-même aussi car elle était contrainte de presque supplier cette ordure de l'aider. Si elle avait eu la moindre autre option, elle se serait démenée autrement. Mais elle n'avait aucune autre option, et ce salopard allait devoir l'aider qu'il le veuille où non. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte du cottage de Flint et sentit la chaleur étouffante autour d'elle comme un étau. Elle devait rentrer à Nassau, maintenant.

Scott était derrière elle et il la suivit silencieusement lorsqu'elle monta sur sa jument afin de prendre la route du retour. Elle sentait son regard lourd d'inquiétude derrière elle mais elle n'avait pas de mots pour le rassurer. Elle était trop furieuse. Furieuse, déçue et blessée. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle détestait le plus à cet instant, ce salopard qui était censé être son père où bien elle-même pour avoir été suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'il voudrait un nouveau départ pour eux. Le fait d'avoir tout perdu et d'être au bord de la ruine ne l'avait en rien changé.

Il restait le même. Le même salopard égoïste et insensible. Et il avait toujours le même mépris vis-à-vis d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait fait vivre cette île pendant ces cinq dernières années, et sans jamais recevoir la moindre putain d'aide ! Mais ça, il ne le voyait pas. Il ne le verrait sans doute jamais.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient sur la route de Nassau, elle sentit sa colère retomber pour laisser place à une lassitude profonde et à une douleur aiguë. D'abord Max. Maintenant son père. Elle avait l'impression que tout ceux qu'elle aimait où qu'elle espérait pouvoir aimer un jour l'abandonnait à nouveau. Elle haïssait cette sensation plus que tout. Celle d'être abandonnée. Celle d'être seule. Ces sentiments l'avait hantée des années durant après la mort de sa mère et elle avait enfin réussit à s'en débarrasser en prenant le contrôle de l'île. En ayant enfin quelque chose à elle. Et même cela, on la menaçait de le lui prendre aujourd'hui.

Elle ne l'autoriserait jamais. Peu importe ce qu'elle aurait à faire, elle pouvait bien perdre Max où son père, mais jamais elle ne perdrait Nassau. Jamais.

* * *

Charles inspira une longue taffe de l'herbe roulé qu'il tenait entre les doigts, sentant la fumée s'insinuer délicieusement dans ses poumons et il se laissa aller sur l'immense lit d'une des meilleurs chambres du bordel qu'il s'était payé il y a maintenant plusieurs heures, appréciant la chaleur des deux femmes qui se tenait à sa droite et à sa gauche.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant les effets de l'herbe embrumer ses sens et sa main droite caressa négligemment la cuisse douce de l'agréable blonde que Lyda… Linda ? Oh, et puis merde, il ne retenait pas son nom. La femme qu'il avait payée à son retour, une sauvage brune avec de grands yeux de biches. C'était elle qui avait amené cette jolie blonde en lui proposant de s'occuper de lui à un deux, et qu'elles lui ferait un prix. Il avait regardé la pute blonde et n'avait presque vue que ses cheveux. Il avait dit oui. Au final, il ne se rappelait même plus combien il les avait payées.

En caressant cette cuisse ainsi, il aurait presque pu prétendre qu'il s'agissait de la jambe de celle qu'il voulait vraiment. Tout en étant douloureusement conscience que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il sentit alors une présence à l'entrée de la chambre mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à saisir son pistolet, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre :

\- Capitaine ?

Charles fronça les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Jack. Il n'était _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à discuter avec Jack. A cet instant, sa simple voix l'agaçait. C'était presque surprenant que l'équipage ne l'ait pas encore tué, en vérité. Il avait peu de temps devant lui avant qu'ils ne commencent sérieusement à y songer. Il avait peut-être trouvé une idée qui sortirait son cul de cette merde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Marmonna Charles sans le regarder.

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'assez important, peut-on aller dehors ?

\- Non. Dis ce que tu as à dire, où fous moi la paix.

Jack soupira lourdement mais ne chercha pas à discuter, ce qui valait mieux pour lui après toute les merdes qu'il avait causées ces derniers jours.

\- Je crois bien que j'ai réussie à tout arranger, annonça-t-il, cachant difficilement une certaine pointe de fierté.

\- Ah oui ? Ricana Charles en tendant le cigare à la blonde à côté de lui tout en ouvrant les yeux afin de dévisager Jack d'un air ironique. Et tu entends quoi par « tout arranger », exactement ?

\- J'ai conscience que je vous ais mis, toi, Anne et l'équipage dans une mauvaise posture, et qu'il n'est pas seulement question de ma vie. J'ai trouvée une solution qui nous sera profitable à tous et qui nous fera gagner beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup, Charles.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se redressa quelque peu, sortant de sa torpeur en sentant l'agacement l'envahir. Il planta son regard sur Jack et ce dernier n'eut pas besoin que Charles pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et il rétorqua pour se défendre :

\- Je peux t'assurer que cette fois, c'est la bonne, Charles. Et de toute manière, c'est la meilleure option qu'on ait pour espérer améliorer nos finances et notre avenir.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Marmonna Charles en plissant les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

Jack pouvait être très intelligent, il lui avait prouvé par le passé. Mais il lui avait aussi montré dernièrement que ses idées et ses « plans » pouvaient se montrer tout aussi foireux et merdiques et cette fois-ci, il est hors de question qu'il se laisse à nouveau entraîner dans une de ses idées de merde qui en ferait pâtir tout l'équipage. Plutôt crever. La première fois lui avait déjà bien servit de leçon.

Et vu l'expression que Jack eut alors qu'il se préparait à lui répondre, il sut qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Pas du tout.

\- Je me suis renseigné ici et là pour savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis hier soir. Comme on s'en doutait, Flint à capturer le voleur et son plan fonctionne à merveille. Cela dit, il ne pourra pas entreprendre une telle expédition sans un partenaire, et Mr Gates à passer la matinée à parler avec le capitaine Hornigold afin de le convaincre de lui laisser le commandement de son navire. Il a accepté. Mais je suis allé parler à Gates. Je lui ai rappelé qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas la force de diriger un navire, qu'il risquait d'être la honte de son équipage.

Charles ricana en secouant la tête et Jack eut un regard presque contrit. Tout les deux savait que ce n'était pas le cas et que malgré son âge, Gates serait parfaitement capable de diriger un navire. Mais lui ne le savait pas. Et Jack avait profité de ce manque de confiance en soi pour le faire douter. Lui et ses petites manigances… Jack se racla la gorge et regarda Charles d'un air presque nerveux, comme si il craignait sa réaction à ce qu'il allait annoncer :

\- Enfin, je l'ai convaincu qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour cela. Et c'est alors que je lui ai suggéré un autre équipage… et un autre capitaine pour seconder Flint dans la traque de l _'Urca de Lima._

Charles dévisagea Jack pendant quelques instants, analysant ses mots. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La seule réaction possible :

\- Va te faire foutre, Jack.

Il se pencha en avant pour saisir brutalement la carafe de rhum posé devant eux et de le porter à sa bouche, considérant la discussion close mais Jack ne l'entendit pas ainsi :

\- Je comprends ta réaction, mais très humblement, je ne suis pas totalement certain que ce soit à toi d'en décider.

Charles reposa le rhum après en avoir bu une gorgé et s'essuya le coin de la bouche en dévisageant Jack, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure manière de le tuer. Car il avait _vraiment_ envie de le tuer à cet instant. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce que ses mots signifiaient. Il déclara donc d'un ton amer et tranchant en se laissant à nouveau aller en arrière :

\- T'en à déjà parler à l'équipage.

 _Espèce de salopard._ Il savait pertinemment que les hommes ne résisteraient pas à cette idée de merde. Ils serait tous prêt à s'abaisser devant ce connard de Flint et à quémander une place de second juste pour avoir de l'or. Pas lui. Il préférerait encore crever de faim plutôt que de se réduire à cela. Pas même pour cette saloperie d'or espagnol. Il parlerait à l'équipage et leur ferait entendre raison. Il leur rappellerait ce qu'ils étaient. Des pirates, de vrais pirates, qui n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque putain d'associé pour traquer une proie, qu'ils étaient fiers et qu'ils n'avaient pas à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Car il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à n'être que le second de Flint. Jamais.

Charles passa un bras autour de la prostituée brune qui sourit et s'approcha de lui tandis que Jack s'avança de quelques pas dans la chambre en continuant à plaider son plan à la con :

\- Ils ont le droit d'être au courant. Et si Mr Gates arrive à amener Flint à la table des négociations, ils voudront le rejoindre avec où sans ton approbation.

\- Ils était prêt à te tuer ce matin, lui rappela Charles. Il faut croire que tu continues à creuser ta tombe.

Les hommes étaient changeants. L'équipage passait rapidement d'une opinion à une autre si on savait bien leur parler. Si on savait les motivés. Et sur ce point, Charles était nettement plus doué que Jack. Il se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler plus tard dans la journée.

\- Ces gars-là hurlent souvent avec les loups, commenta Jack d'un ton presque amusé, c'est parfait pour leur amour-propre. Et puis tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que tu avais à y gagner ?

Charles reprit le cigare que la blonde lui tendit, l'air hagard. Ce qu'il avait à y gagner ? De la honte. La honte d'avoir du s'abaisser à quémander de l'aide à Flint parce que leurs propres plans à échouer. Bien sur oui, cette saloperie d'or. Mais à ses yeux, ce n'était pas suffisant contre l'humiliation que cette alliance serait pour lui.

\- Tu parlais de 5 millions de pièces 8 réaux, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est pour l'équipage. Tu penses bien que c'est pas seulement d'argent qu'il sera question, il faut voir plus loin.

Mais de quoi il parlait encore, putain ? Il ne voyait rien de bon à tirer de cette affaire en dehors de cet or à la con. Il tendit le cigare à la brune à sa gauche et laissa sa main se promener sur le doux sein de la blonde qui caressa sa cuisse en réponse à ce geste.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton distrait.

\- Si on ravale notre fierté et si on accepte d'aider Flint à chasser l'Urca, qui d'autres sur cette île en tira les bénéfices ? Expliqua Jack d'un ton évident.

Charles leva les yeux vers lui tandis que Jack ajouta d'une voix significative et tentante :

\- Quel autre personne te verra différemment ?

 _Eleanor._ Bien sur. Il était stupide. Elle aidait Flint dans cette affaire. Elle avait toujours été ambitieuse et voulait davantage sur pour cette île. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait. Elle ne cessait jamais de voir plus haut. Il voyait facilement ce qu'elle pouvait voir avec cet or. Une fois en possession d'une telle somme d'argent, elle pourrait totalement libérer et diriger Nassau sans l'aide de personnes… elle pourrait acheter ses galions de guerres dont elle rêvait depuis qu'il lui avait montré la carcasse de l'énorme navire espagnol perdu dans les épaves. Elle pourrait fonder un empire, si elle le désirait.

Il commençait à voir ce que Jack voulait dire. Oubliant les prostituées près de lui, il se redressa, réfléchissant. Si il acceptait ce plan… si il acceptait ce que Jack voulait… il faisait un compromis. Quelque chose dont Eleanor ne le pensait pas capable de faire. Il ferait… un effort. Un effort qui la surprendrait, et qu'elle ne pourrait que remarquer. Si il aidait Flint dans cette affaire, elle finirait peut-être par comprendre qu'il n'était pas son ennemi et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'être. Qu'il pouvait être un allié pour elle comme il le fut autrefois.

En acceptant ce plan qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, il pourrait peut-être regagner sa confiance. Et il y avait une chance, en effet, qu'elle ne le voit plus de la même manière.

Charles leva les yeux vers Jack, reconsidérant son plan à contrecoeur et ce dernier eut un petit sourire satisfait en le constatant. Il n'aimait rien de tout cela. Vraiment pas. Mais se rabaisser était peut-être un faible prix à payer si il pouvait regagner la confiance d'Eleanor. Il lui montrerait ainsi qu'il n'était pas forcément celui qu'elle pensait. Qu'il était capable de faire des concessions. Même si elles lui en coûtaient, pour le coup, et pas qu'un peu. Sans compter qu'il devrait en effet faire face à ces hommes et les convaincre de renoncer à 5 millions de pièces d'or espagnol. Ils perdraient de l'argent, et il perdrait une occasion de refaire partie de la vie d'Eleanor Guthrie.

Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Même par fierté.

Il soupira lourdement et se dégagea des femmes qui firent minent d'être désolée qu'il les quitte et se mit debout, regardant Jack d'un air exaspéré mais résigné. Il avait pris sa décision, et Jack le savait. Il se moquait bien de l'or. Il le faisait pour Eleanor. Et ça aussi, Jack le savait, mais cela l'arrangeait bien, alors quel importance ?

\- Allons voir si Gates a pu convaincre Flint, marmonna Charles en dépassant Jack afin de sortir de la chambre.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas plus simple pour Flint que pour lui, cette affaire. Il s'imagina travailler avec cet homme dans les mois à venir. Fonder une stratégie de bataille de concert, parler de la même voix aux hommes afin d'affirmer leur autorité commune.

Cette vision était extrêmement floue.

* * *

\- Eleanor ? Eleanor…

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde où elle se trouvait. Puis elle vit le visage de Scott pencher sur elle, l'air un peu inquiet, la main posé sur son épaule qu'il tapotait afin de la réveiller.

Car apparemment, elle s'était assoupie sur son sofa, dans son bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur l'accoudoir. Ce qui expliquait la douleur qu'elle avait à la nuque. Gémissant, elle se passa une main sur les yeux tout en se massant la nuque de l'autre, se réveillant difficilement tout en marmonnant :

\- Oh, merde…

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveillez mais…

\- Non, non, tu as bien fait. Je n'aurais pas du m'endormir. Merde. Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle avait pliés ses jambes sur le sofa sans même s'en rendre compte et elle tâcha de se secouer en se frottant le visage. Bordel. Elle s'était endormie d'un coup après s'être enfermée dans son bureau, à son retour. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, putain. Il y avait tellement à faire ! Elle regarda derrière Scott et fut rassurée de voir que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas dormi toute la journée, c'était déjà ça.

\- Presque 14 h. Vous avez dormi environ quatre heures, répondit Scott en se redressant. Vous en aviez besoin. Eleanor, il faut que vraiment que vous…

\- Je vais bien, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Et je te promets de mieux dormir cette nuit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Scott n'eut pas l'air convaincu ni vraiment rassuré mais il soupira et sembla se résigner :

\- Mr Rackham est au bar. Il veut vous parler.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils. Si elle était encore somnolente, cette annonce eut l'effet de la réveiller totalement. Jack Rackham voulait lui parler ? Que diable le quartier maître de Charles lui voulait ? Etait-ce lui qui l'envoyait à elle, ayant constaté qu'il avait échoué à la convaincre de faire affaire à nouveau lui ? Pensait-il que son quartier maître aurait plus de succès ? Eleanor réfléchit rapidement et finit par secouer discrètement la tête. Non, cela ne ressemblait pas à Charles. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, celui là ?

\- Il a précisé que c'était une affaire trop importante pour en parler à qui que ce soit en dehors de vous, précisa Scott d'un air sombre comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Eleanor croisa son regard et elle sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle aurait pu dire à Rackham d'aller se faire voir, mais elle était maintenant trop intriguée et surtout trop inquiète pour le faire. Quoi que Charles soit en train de préparer comme vengeance contre Flint, elle devait impérativement être au courant pour l'empêcher de tout gâcher.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, déclara-t-elle alors en se relevant, lissant ses jupes et se dirigeant vers le miroir afin d'arranger ses cheveux qui ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu retourne chez Flint afin de voir si mon père à changer d'avis. Il vaudrait mieux, sinon tout risque de tomber à l'eau.

Cela aussi l'angoissait. Elle devrait en parler à Flint. Elle n'avait pas prévue le manque de coopération de son père. Et si elle avait eu mal de le voir lui tourner ainsi le dos encore une fois, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder sur cette douleur. Il était impératif qu'il change d'avis si ils voulaient convaincre Bryson de leur donner ses canons dont ils avaient besoin contre l' _Urca_. Si elle ne parvenait pas à convaincre son salopard de père, elle… elle ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'elle ferait et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit Scott. Eleanor, au sujet de votre père…

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle, devinant ce qu'il allait dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai des affaires à gérer, et toi aussi.

Une fois qu'elle fut présentable, elle se retourna vers lui pour découvrir sa mine encore plus soucieuse et plus sombre qu'avant. Ce qui la fit soupirer. Elle n'aimait pas voir Scott s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais pu y faire grand-chose. Elle était assez douée pour convaincre les gens qu'elle contrôlait la situation, mais pas avec Scott. Sans doute la connaissait-il depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et répéta d'un ton qui se voulait enjouée :

\- Je vais bien. Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la dévisager. Mais il finit par hocher la tête et par se détourner d'elle et de sortir du bureau afin d'accomplir la tâche qu'elle lui avait confié. Cependant, elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ça. Car ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle mentait. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, mais elle devait faire avec. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Peu importe qu'elle ait mal, peur où qu'elle se sente seule, elle avait un travail à faire et elle le ferait. Elle fixa la porte où Scott avait disparu et s'approcha d'elle à son tour.

Il était temps d'aller voir ce que Rackham pouvait bien vouloir.

Une fois dans la taverne, bien agité à cette heure, elle laissa promener ses yeux sur la salle, cherchant le quartier maître de Vane. Elle ne vit rien d'autre tout d'abord que les pirates mangeant bruyamment dans les tables mais finit par le repérer dans l'encadrure de l'entrée de la taverne et il s'approcha de quelques pas en la voyant, avec ce sourire qu'elle avait souvent vu en lui, et qu'elle détestait, très honnêtement. Exaspérée, elle descendit les marches de son bureau pour tandis qu'il l'a rejoignit au milieu de la taverne :

\- Bonjour, madame…

\- Allez droit au but, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que voulez ? C'est Charles qui vous envoie ?

\- Eh bien… Oui et non, répondit Rackham avec un petit air amusé en pinçant sa moustache. Pour dire la vérité, c'est plutôt Mr Gates qui m'envoie.

\- Gates ? S'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi Mr Gates voudrait-il que nous parlions, vous et moi ?

\- Oh, vous allez comprendre. Comme vous le savez, le capitaine Flint cherche un second pour l'aider à traquer _l'Urca de Lima._ Ce qui est une sage décision selon moi, cela aurait été de la folie de pourchasser un tel navire tout seul.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas un secret, répondit-elle avec prudence, mais en quoi ça vous concerne ?

\- Cela nous concerne, mon équipage et moi, car le capitaine Flint à accepter d'ouvrir des négociations avec nous, annonça fièrement Rackham. Afin que nous soyons le navire qui les secondera.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendue. Elle envisagea l'espace d'un instant la possibilité que Rackham était en train de se moquer d'elle… mais même lui n'aurait pas osée la provoquer ainsi. Sans compter que son apparente satisfaction attestait de la vérité de ses mots. Elle en resta totalement abasourdie. C'est quoi encore, cette merde ? Flint avait accepté de… négocier avec _Vane_ pour le seconder ? Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était trop irréaliste.

\- Et pourquoi diable Flint accepterait de vous avoir comme second, votre capitaine et vous ? Déclara-t-elle, ahurie. Alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, vous essayiez encore de lui dérober ce qui lui appartenait.

\- Peut-être parce que nous avons l'un des bateaux les plus gros de cette île, et l'un des capitaines les plus forts, rétorqua Rackham avec un petit ricanement.

Eleanor secoua la tête et se détourna de Rackham afin de réfléchir à cette nouvelle. Et à ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Hier encore, Charles et Flint semblaient sur le point de se jeter dessus pour s'entretuer. Hier encore, elle craignait l'avenir d'une potentielle guerre entre eux qui causerait des dégâts incommensurables à Nassau et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait éviter cela. Elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que l'animosité entre eux allait s'évaporer aussi rapidement et se demandaient quels arguments Gates et Rackham avait usé pour les convaincre de ne faire que des négociations. Car cette idée ne pouvait venir que d'eux. Ils seraient les seuls à pouvoir se montrer aussi raisonnable.

Car si cela marchait… cette peur qu'elle ressentait quand à voir Flint et Charles s'affronter disparaîtrait et les dangers avec. Elle n'aurait pas à jouée les arbitres entre eux. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir comment cette solution était possible, mais si cela se réalisait… cela arrangerait tout le monde, bon sang. Charles ne chercherait pas une fois encore à anéantir Flint, et Flint ne cherchera pas à se venger de Charles. Mais comment diable ces deux-là avait-ils acceptés de se retrouver face à face pour parler après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Elle connaissait Charles. Il était fier et c'était de loin la personne la plus entêtée qu'elle connaissait. Devenir l'allié de Flint n'est certainement pas ce qu'il désirait et il l'imaginait mal faire un tel compromis… elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout. Et elle avait pu constater que Flint était assez rancunier pour ne pas pardonnez non plus.

Elle soupira. Ce serait la solution idéale à tout. Ces deux-là n'avait certainement pas idée de la force qu'ils aurait si ils se battait l'un avec l'autre plutôt que l'un contre l'autre. Et cela l'arrangerait bien. Sur plusieurs plans. Elle n'aurait pas à fournir de canons pour le Ranger, elle avait déjà livré à Charles une vingtaine d'armes lourdes il y a trois ans. Et elle n'aurait pas à craindre une trahison de sa part. Malgré tous ces de défauts, Charles accordait beaucoup d'importance à la loyauté. Elle savait que, quelque part, il ne s'était jamais réellement pardonnez d'avoir trahi Teach, par exemple. Alors si il donnait sa parole à Flint de le seconder dans cette bataille, il le ferait jusqu'au bout.

\- Cela pourrait être la solution à pas mal de problèmes, soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers Rackham. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Je partage votre opinion, madame, répondit Jack. Eh bien, étant donné que vous aussi vous serez au cœur de ce projet, Mr Gates et moi aimerions faire les négociations dans votre taverne. Maintenant, à vraie dire.

Eleanor le dévisagea quelques secondes, et finit par se dire qu'il valait mieux en effet ne pas traîner avant que Flint où Charles ne change d'avis. Elle se retourna vers la salle et se mit alors à crier :

\- Tout le monde dehors ! Allez, du vent ! Vous reviendrez plus tard. Maintenant !

Les clients grommelèrent mais tous se levèrent sans exception. Ils étaient habitués aux sautes d'humeur de la patronne et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les mettait tous à la porte et fermait la taverne. Une fois que tout le monde fut sortit, elle se tourna vers Rackham et déclara :

\- La salle du fond à l'étage est le meilleur endroit pour ça. Vous n'avez qu'à venir dans quelques minutes.

Jack acquiesça et la remercia d'un geste de la tête avant de tourner les talons, allant certainement parler à Charles. Quand à elle, elle monta à l'étage en faisant signe à Virgil de la suivre pour l'aider à nettoyer rapidement l'éventuel bordel qu'il y avait en haut et elle prit au passage une bouteille de rhum et du tabac, y prenant y compris sa pipe. Elle ne fumait pas souvent, mais pour le coup, cela aiderait tout le monde à se détendre, même elle. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils en auraient grandement besoin. Elle aimait réellement l'idée que Flint et Charles deviennent associés. Mais les voir dans la même pièce après ce qui s'était passé ne la rassurait pas du tout, pour l'instant.

Rapidement, tout fut prêt, la table dégagé et propre, du rhum et du tabac à disposition, et elle se lissa les jupes en soupirant. Elle avait également demandé à Virgil de surveiller l'entré et de ne laisser entrer personne tant que la réunion ne serait pas terminé, à l'exception de Scott. Elle ne l'aurait pas admis, mais elle était nerveuse. Dieu merci, elle avait dormi, sinon elle doutait d'avoir eu les nerfs de tenir pendant cette rencontre. Rencontre qui pourrait tout changer si cela se passait bien. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, mais c'était une bonne surprise. Bien qu'elle était encore un peu sceptique. Eleanor se retourna et regarda par-dessus le balcon de l'étage de la taverne, fixant la porte d'entrée. Elle pensa à Scott qui était en train de parler avec son père. Elle espérait qu'il ferait comme Flint et Charles et qu'il reconsidérerait ses plans pour l'avenir de tous.

Cette phrase lui parut tellement incongrue qu'elle se retint de rire sèchement. Flint et Charles, reconsidérer leur précieuse fierté… Elle avait véritablement besoin de le voir pour le croire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rackham entra dans la taverne vide, suivit de Charles. Eleanor inspira profondément en voyant ce dernier, et il leva les yeux vers elle, croisant son regard. L'espace d'une seconde, alors qu'ils se fixèrent ainsi, Eleanor se rappela de leurs petits jeux où elle se posait sur ce même balcon à le fixer droit dans les yeux, luttant pour que l'autre baisse les yeux en premier. La scène était exactement la même. Et pourtant, tout avait si changé depuis ce temps là. C'était extrêmement déroutant.

Elle suivit Charles et Rackham des yeux tendirent qu'ils grimpèrent les escaliers afin de la rejoindre. Elle voulut essayer de voir de quel humeur Charles était mais il tourna le dos, repérant immédiatement le tabac et le rhum sur la table. Ce qui la fit presque sourire. Elle avait prévu de grosses quantités car elle savait qu'il serait capable de tout vider à lui seul. C'était assez rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elle se détourna de Charles pour le moment, bien qu'elle l'entendait préparer son cigare derrière elle, et se remit à fixer la porte, son angoisse augmentant. Elle sentait la tension de cette réunion avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée.

Apparemment pas très discrète sur ses émotions, elle sentit la présence de Rackham sur sa gauche et elle se tourna vers lui, trouvant son bras tendant un verre de rhum vers elle avec un petit regard montrant qu'il n'était pas forcément rassuré non plus. Elle le remercia d'un coup d'œil et prit le verre avant de se retourner afin de voir Charles s'appuyer contre la rambarde de l'escalier, allumant son cigare avec une bougie qu'il avait ramassé sur la table. Il avait l'air étonnamment détendu, presque indifférent à la situation. Ce qui étonnait sincèrement Eleanor. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il soit là.

\- De quoi l'avez-vous menacé pour qu'il accepte de le faire ? Murmura-t-elle à Jack, assez bas pour que Charles n'entende pas.

Son ton était un peu ironique, mais elle était sincèrement intriguée. Mais la réponse de Jack ne fut pas du tout celle qu'elle attendait :

\- C'est lui qui en a eu l'idée.

Eleanor tourna la tête vers Jack, regardant ses deux yeux noirs fixement. Il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, définitivement sous le choc, elle devait l'admettre. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Mettre sa fierté de côté ? Reconnaître son échec et préféré arrangé les choses de manière civilisée au lieu d'en recourir à la vengeance et à la violence, comme elle l'avait penser et craint ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui avait apparemment eu cette idée. Il avait préféré faire un premier pas vers Flint dans le but d'une réconciliation pour le bien commun de Nassau au lieu de pensée à ses intérêts personnels. Elle était très surprise. Agréablement surprise.

Flint et Gates entrèrent alors dans la taverne, interrompant sa réflexion et elle put voir immédiatement au visage crispé et au regard dur de Flint que lui n'était pas du tout d'humeur indifférente ni détendu.

\- C'est parti, chuchota Rackham à côté d'elle d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec lui avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir à la table. Aucun des deux n'était dupe, cela n'allait pas être simple. Mais elle supposait qu'il valait mieux prendre ça de manière optimiste, en effet. Elle doutait de pouvoir en faire de même, mais elle allait essayer. Elle ferma alors le rideau qui cachait la salle de l'étage à la vu du monde, et se dirigea vers sa propre chaise autour de la table, en face de sa pipe, et Charles passa près d'elle, sa chaleur juste derrière son dos, déposant au passage juste sous ses yeux son épée et son poignard sur la table, ce qui était la tradition lors des négociations, personne ne devait être armé, avant de rejoindre le fauteuil un peu à l'écart, juste à ses côtés. Elle l'observa s'y installer, emportant avec lui un flacon de rhum entier – elle sourit définitivement cette fois, quoique discrètement – et elle eut la nette impression qu'il ne comptait pas réellement participer à la conversation. C'était sans doute pour le mieux, en effet, Rackham et Gates parlerait pour eux. Elle pria pour que Flint fasse de même mais lorsqu'elle vit son expression de plus près, elle en douta sincèrement. Bordel. Il avait l'air sincèrement furieux.

Flint jeta un regard glacial à Charles derrière elle mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, lui rendant son regard sans la moindre contrariété, se contentant de jouer avec une petite pièce, la faisant balancer entre ses doigts, le cigare entre les lèvres.

Flint posa son épée à son tour la table, puis rejoint le banc contre le mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce où il s'assit, légèrement à l'écart lui aussi tandis que Jack et Gates déposèrent leurs armes à leur tour et qu'ils prirent place autour de la table avec elle. Elle se trouvait près de Charles, en face de Jack et de Gates, tandis que l'ombre de Flint se faisait sentir derrière elle. Elle eut l'horrible sentiment d'être coincée entre deux lions à demi endormi. Qui pourrait se réveiller à tout moment afin de s'entredévorer pour le contrôle de leur territoire. Putain. Elle retint un soupir et commença à préparer sa pipe. La tension était horrible. Elle avait l'impression que toute la pièce n'était qu'une corde de navire tendu au maximum, à peine retenue par un fil restant, prête à se briser à la moindre tiraille. Et un silence gênant s'obstinait entre tous. Même la fumée du tabac qui s'évaporait dans la pièce n'aidait personne à se détendre. Sauf Charles, peut-être, qui semblait aussi à l'aise que si il était dans son lit.

Rackham finit par briser la glace le premier et déclara :

\- On commence ?

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qu'il prit apparemment pour un assentiment puisqu'il continua d'une voix très formelle, avec un petit quelque chose de trop enjoué :

\- Avant tout, j'aimerais exprimer ma gratitude à tout ceux qui sont réunis à cette table. Et vu les derniers évènements, il est encourageant de constater que nous oublions nos différents et discutons profits pour le bien…

\- J'aimerais parler de Mosiah, le coupa Flint d'une voix ferme, froide, fixant Charles sans même cligner des yeux.

\- … de tous, termina Jack en regardant Flint, méfiant. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

La main d'Eleanor se crispa sur sa pipe. Ce n'était pas une bonne réponse à donner… puisqu'ils avaient tués Mosiah. _Merde, Flint, ne commence pas…_ Elle ne dit rien, considérant qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'en mêler pour le moment, allumant sa pipe qu'elle porta à sa bouche et inspira profondément la fumée qui s'infiltra doucement en elle, mais elle entendit clairement le ton sarcastique de Flint :

\- Il est mort. Et avant d'aborder ce qui nous intéresse… je voudrais entendre la voix de votre connard de capitaine présenter ses excuses pour sa mort.

Eleanor se figea, levant immédiatement des yeux inquiets vers Charles, s'attendant au pire. _S'il te plait, Charles, reste calme._ Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, même avec l'insulte littéralement cracher sur lui. Il se contenta de fixer Flint avec un air de mise en garde. Il savait qu'il était effectivement coupable de ce meurtre, mais Flint ne devait pas aller trop loin non plus. Elle se tourna vers Flint, et vit que ce dernier semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre de ce que pouvait penser Charles. Où de sa mise en garde.

Putain de merde. Si les négociations commençaient comme ça, autant les arrêtez tout de suite. Cela pouvait dégénéré à n'importe que moment. Elle ne savait même pas comment Charles n'avait pas réagi à cette insulte. Il ne présenterait jamais ses excuses pour avoir tué cet homme, elle le savait et Flint aussi devait le savoir, bon sang. C'était déjà un effort admirable d'avoir proposé une réconciliation. Elle comprenait la colère de Flint. Elle l'avait partagée. Mais maintenant, il fallait penser à l'avenir de Nassau et si Charles Vane était prêt à mettre les vieilles rancunes et sa fierté de côté pour Nassau – _Charles Vane,_ nom de Dieu ! – alors il devrait avoir l'intelligence d'en faire de même et de ne pas se laisser envahir par la rage. La situation était déjà assez merdique comme ça.

Mr Gates se pencha sur la table en soupirant, l'air aussi exaspéré qu'elle, avant de regarder Jack et de déclarer vivement avec un petit sourire charmant :

\- Bien, accordez-moi une minute pour converser avec mon collègue…

Jack lui rendit son sourire et lui fit signe d'y aller, alors Gates se tourna vers Flint et le regarda d'un air significatif en terminant :

-… à l'extérieur.

Flint jeta un regard mauvais à Gates mais ne chercha pas à discuter et se leva pour le suivre dehors. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, Eleanor poussa un profond soupir et inspira une nouvelle taffe de sa pipe, avant d'en souffler doucement la fumée. Le tabac s'insinuait en elle, détendant ses membres mais pas vraiment son esprit. Son doigt tapotait nerveusement la pipe et elle but une grande gorgée de rhum. Elle détestait cette nervosité qui la rongeait à cet instant.

Flint et Gates revinrent finalement, mais elle ne vit rien de changé en Flint, il semblait toujours aussi furieux d'être ici et la simple vu de Vane semblait lui donner des envies de meurtre. Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas cru que ce serait lui qui causerait autant de problèmes. Rackham observait attentivement Flint comme si il cherchait à décoder un texte dans une autre langue, son doigt tapotant son verre, seul signe trahissant sa nervosité où son agacement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gates se tourna vers lui avec une expression amicale et déclara d'une voix apaisante et cordiale :

\- Ce que le capitaine Flint voulait dire, c'est que nous devons répondre aux questions de l'équipage. Un accord autour de cette table ne servira à rien si nous ne pouvons pas le faire accepter de nos hommes. Ils ont perdu un valeureux et respectable combattant. Ils veulent savoir ce que nous ferons pour lui.

Eleanor écouta les mots de Gates d'une oreille et fixa les regards que Flint et Charles se jetait, sur ses gardes. Le visage de Flint s'était fermé, et seul ses yeux témoignait de sa colère intérieur, montrant qu'il essayait de prendre sur lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Charles qui lui rendait son regard avec une petite insolence absolument pas dissimulé, la pièce de huit tournoyant toujours entre ses doigts. Eleanor détourna les yeux de ces deux imbéciles et but une autre gorgée de rhum. Peut-être que c'est elle qui allait tout vider, finalement.

Elle fixa son attention sur Gates, qui eut un petit sourire, puis vers Rackham dont elle était curieuse d'entendre la réponse. Il fallait régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute et la manière de l'aborder de Gates était plus efficace que celle de Flint. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un certain amusement à voir l'exaspération de Rackham, car il se savait pris au piège sur ce coup-là. Ses yeux passèrent de Gates à elle puis à Charles et il finit par rétorquer d'un ton acide même si il tâcha de se calmer vers la fin :

\- Tout en refusant de porter la responsabilité de votre grande perte, je crois que le versement d'une indemnité pourrait… tout arranger.

Elle dut vraiment se retenir de sourire, pour le coup. C'était l'art de la galerie, un petit jeu qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle avait souvent elle-même appliqué. Se reconnaître coupable quelque chose tout en le niant sur le côté officiel. Jack venait d'admettre leur crime en proposant une indemnité, cela dit ils n'avait jamais réellement chercher à cacher qu'ils était responsable de ce complot contre Flint, mais il refusait de porter officiellement la responsabilité de la mort de Mosiah. C'était sincèrement amusant. Même si elle doutait que Flint trouve cela drôle…

Gates acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête, et Rackham eut une vague expression montrant son agacement, sa résignation et aussi une petite pointe d'amusement, lui aussi. Il fallait dire que Gates avait ce petit quelque chose en lui capable de faire rire même le cœur le plus dur.

\- Vous l'estimeriez à combien ? Souffla Jack en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gates eut un sourire appréciateur mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, la voix furieuse de Flint tonna derrière lui :

\- Je dirais 10 000 livres.

La vague détente qui s'était un peu installé dans la pièce s'évapora aussitôt et Eleanor vit la tête de Charles tourner d'un coup vers Flint, en ayant l'air de se demander si il se moquait de lui et Rackham croisa le regard d'Eleanor avec une expression aussi agacée qu'ahurie et elle ferma les yeux, baissant la tête en soupirant. 10 000 livres. Autant demander la lune. Ils n'avaient pas une telle somme d'argent. Quel équipage avait une telle somme d'argent sur cette île ? Aucun. Même elle, à ce stade, ne serait plus capable de fournir une aussi grosse somme. Flint le savait pertinemment. Il était en train de faire échouer les négociations de façon volontaire. Elle ne parvenait presque plus à le comprendre. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il lui disait que tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était tourner le dos à l'océan et vivre enfin en paix. Et voilà que maintenant il compliquait les choses alors que tout aurait pu être si simple !

\- Ça, c'est pour Mosiah, poursuivit Flint du même ton. Et maintenant parlons de ces hommes que vous avez tués.

 _Tu te moques de nous, James, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en posant sa pipe, n'ayant même plus envie de fumer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Flint et Charles s'affrontait du regard. Pourtant, rien n'éclata. Ce qui la poussa à jeter un regard vers Charles. Cet étrange, mais son aptitude la rassurait presque. Il restait calme, malgré les nombreuses insultes qui venait de lui être faite en face. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait Charles Vane la présence apaisante dans des négociations… Il ne semblait pas en colère, ni même agacé. Il se contentait de montrer à Flint qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas avec son petit jeu, plissant légèrement les yeux.

Gates soupira, et le pauvre homme sembla le plus fatigué de tous. Elle réalisa à cet instant à quel point Flint devait être compliqué à canaliser au quotidien. C'était un homme aux grandes idées et avec une intelligence redoutable, mais sa rancune était tenace. Gates devait s'épuiser chaque jour pour le pousser à prendre les bonnes décisions. Rackham le vit également et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Flint au sujet de l'argent – tout le monde savait qu'une telle demande était ridicule et surtout irréalisable – et il se tourna vers Gates pour murmurer d'un ton rassurant, ayant compris que le quartier maître du _Walrus_ comptait à nouveau sortir son capitaine afin de le calmer :

\- Pas de soucis, rien ne presse.

Gates eut un petit acquiescement pour le remercier, et il se leva, regarda longuement son capitaine qui ne semblait pas décidé à se lever de son siège, et elle eut presque l'impression de voir en Flint un petit garçon gronder par son père. Ce qui aurait été comique si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue et si elle ne savait pas qui était réellement Flint. Ce dernier finit par se lever d'un geste brusque, et sortir d'un pas rapide et énervé, les laissant à nouveau seuls dans la pièce.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que les minutes s'écoulèrent et que Eleanor finissait son verre. Son angoisse commençait à vraiment laisser place à l'exaspération. Flint compliquait les choses alors qu'il savait mieux que personne dans quelle situation de merde ils étaient tous et quel avantage il aurait à tirer à avoir un allié comme Charles Vane. Il s'entêtait pour rien, et cela l'agaçait. Surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, à part attendre, tout comme Charles et Jack.

\- A ce rythme-là, l' _Urca_ sera rentré à Cadix et prêt à repartir avant qu'on ait tout réglé, ricana Jack, aussi agacée qu'elle.

Eleanor ne répondit pas, mais elle n'en pensa pas moins. A ce rythme-là, oui, ils allaient finir par perdre véritablement du temps. Elle tint son verre à demi vide et chercha du rhum du regard sur la table mais vit que la bouteille était vide et constata aussi que c'était Rackham et elle qui l'avaient vidé. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre à la gauche de Charles, sachant qu'elle avait laissé un plateau avec un autre flacon et elle le vit, en effet.

\- Je vais aller pisser, lança Jack en se levant d'un bond avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, les laissant seuls, Charles et elle.

Il avait le temps, en effet. Elle finit alors son verre d'un trait et se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre, saisissant le flacon poser sur la commode en face afin de se resservir. Elle avait hâte que cette réunion se termine, en espérant qu'ils arrivent enfin à conclure quelque chose de concret. A moins que cela ne finisse dans le vent, ce qui était probable. Et ce serait la faute de Flint, pour le coup. Putain. C'était la première fois qu'il l'agaçait autant.

\- Sois honnête…

Eleanor tourna les yeux en entendant le murmure de Charles, les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé à la taverne. Sa voix était calme, basse. Comment parvenait-il à rester aussi calme ? Lui qui était toujours le premier à s'emporter. Il l'étonnait réellement, aujourd'hui. Et elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'appréciait pas cela.

\- T'est aussi surprise que moi… de voir que je suis le seul à me comporter correctement ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle à ses mots, et elle put voir dans son regard bleu vert qu'il était sincèrement amusé de la situation. Et elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle rit. Elle tourna la tête et essaya de le cacher, mais cela la fit rire tellement c'était juste. A croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait le seul à se montrer calme et patient dans cette histoire, en effet. De si bonne humeur qu'il était même capable de faire de l'humour. L'amusement qu'elle ressentit lui rappela des souvenirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'a faisait rire ainsi. Et elle se surprit presque en constatant à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Combien il lui avait manqué, en réalité. Parce qu'elle avait l'étrange impression de le retrouver, tel qu'elle l'avait connu avant de le quitter brutalement. Sans la moindre rancune dans l'air lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Sans la moindre colère, contrairement aux jours précédents où ils avaient recommencer à se parler. C'était agréable. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle finit de se resservir en ne cessant pas de sourire, elle essaya pourtant, mais rien n'y fit. Et quand elle se retourna, elle jeta un regard amusé à Charles qui fixait à nouveau droit devant lui, silencieux, mais elle pouvait voir l'ombre du même sourire qu'elle sur ses lèvres.

Des pas se firent entendre au moment où elle retourna à sa chaise, et Jack, Flint et Gates grimpèrent de concert les escaliers, Jack légèrement en arrière. Eleanor était d'humeur un peu plus légère et se contenta de jeter un regard exaspéré à Flint en espérant que cette fois, c'était la bonne, et qu'il n'aurait pas encore besoin de sortir dehors pour que Gates le calme… mais malgré sa mauvaise humeur évidente, il semblait résigné et se mit à faire les cents pas derrière elle tout en restant silencieux pendant un long moment tandis que Gates et Jack reprirent les négociations, tombant d'accord sur le fait que l'équipage du _Walrus_ se réservait une part supplémentaire afin de réparer les torts que l'équipage du _Ranger_ leur avait causé en tuant Mosiah et ses hommes. Flint ne semblait pas réellement satisfait, mais il ne dit rien, et Charles fit un petit signe à Jack lui indiquant d'accepter. Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, soulagée et les négociations purent réellement commencée.

Elles durèrent au moins deux bonnes heures, à se mettre d'accord sur la division des armes, sur le commandement réelle des navires – Charles et Flint devrait commander de part égale, et elle remarqua un roulement des yeux furieux de la part de Flint mais là encore, il ne dit rien tandis que Charles semblait satisfait de ce point – quand enfin ils arrivèrent au sujet houleux du butin et des parts qu'il faudrait diviser en deux. Mais Rackham et Gates semblait bien s'en tirer, testant les limites chacun à leur tour avant d'arriver aux choses sérieuses.

\- Une part pour chaque homme, proposa Rackham, deux pour le capitaine, deux en plus pour l'utilisation du navire et cinq qui seront versés comme une indemnité aux blessés.

 _C'est encore trop._ Eleanor n'eut pas besoin de regarder Flint pour savoir qu'il refuserait une fois encore. Cela commençait à devenir compliqué, si Flint refusait chaque offre que Rackham faisait. Elle reconnaissait que c'était un peu trop, cela dit, mais ils allaient bien devoir trouver un terrain d'entente. Gates tourna la tête vers Flint afin de savoir ce qu'il devait dire, et ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de refus, comme elle l'avait prédit. La situation était tout de même ridicule. C'était Flint et Charles qui décidait réellement de ce qu'il en était, mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirant se parler directement, Rackham et Gates servait d'intermédiaire alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Elle se demandait bien comment ils allait commander ensemble, une fois qu'ils serait en mer si ils ne voulait même pas s'adresser la parole…

\- Une part et demi au capitaine, contra Gates d'un ton ferme, une pour le navire. A vous de payés vos blessés.

 _Trop bas, cette fois._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Charles qui fixait Gates l'air de se dire qu'il commençait à se moquer de lui, même si il ne fit aucun signe de bouger.

\- Mais vos hommes seront les premiers à choisir… les marchandises à bord, ajouta alors Gates avec un petit sourire content.

\- Oh, lança Jack, trouvant l'offre de toute évidence très intéressante.

Il se tourna vers Charles pour avoir son accord, et Eleanor en fit de même pour le voir, toujours tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil à fumer son cigare, son flacon de rhum à la main qu'il buvait directement au goulot de temps à autre, et elle vit avec plaisir qu'il acceptait. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ils arrivaient enfin à quelque chose de raisonnable qui profiterait à tout le monde. Rackham se tourna vers Gates et au bout de quelques secondes de silence confirma l'accord :

\- D'accord.

Il frappa de la main la table, ce qui se faisait souvent quand une affaire était conclue. Eleanor sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir et elle s'apprêta à ranger ses affaires dont sa pipe, souriante, quand la voix de Rackham ajouta quelque chose tandis que ses doigts marchaient sur la table tel un crabe :

\- Oh, juste une dernière chose…

\- N'abuse pas de la chance, Jack, le mit en garde Gates d'une voix exaspéré.

\- Non, non, notre arrangement est pleinement satisfaisant, mais qui le fera respecter ?

Rackham se tourna ostensiblement vers elle à ses derniers mots, et Eleanor fronça les sourcils en rétorquant, clignant des yeux :

\- Mais de quoi vous voulez parler ?

Il l'a dévisagea d'un air sceptique, comme si il l'a trouvait stupide de ne pas voir de quoi il parlait, ce qu'elle n'apprécia absolument pas mais il prit grand soin de lui répondre :

\- Nous savons tous que vous apportez votre appui au capitaine Flint et la preuve en a été votre agression envers mon capitaine l'autre nuit, ce qui ne peut pas faire de vous le garant de cet accord puisque vous n'êtes pas impartiale.

Eleanor grinça des dents tandis qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Flint qui s'était mis à fixer Rackham de ce regard qui avait toujours eu le don de la mettre mal à l'aise tellement il était perçant, mais qui semblait laisser Rackham totalement indifférent. Merde ! Elle aurait bien aimée lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas car il n'était pas en tort. Elle avait choisi d'appuyer Flint dans cette affaire et elle ne changerait pas d'avis, et lorsque Charles s'en était pris à ses intérêts, elle avait rétorqué en faveur de Flint. Cette demande était valable, mais cela les mettait dans une belle merde car il était hors de question qu'elle ne prenne pas part à l'affaire. De toute manière, ils ne pourraient rien faire sans elle, et ils le savaient tous. Alors à quoi diable jouait-il, a la fin ?

\- Je préférerais de loin que notre marchée soit garantie par une personne plus intègre, conclut Rackham.

\- Et on peut savoir à qui tu penses ? Demanda Gates l'air de se dire exactement la même chose qu'elle à ce sujet.

\- A la seule personne dans ce secteur qui n'ai pas à faire appel à elle pour assurer sa survie, dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

 _Oh non. Non, non. Ferme-là._ Car elle savait pertinemment de qui il parlait. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne correspondant à cette description, et elle s'étonnait que Gates n'ait pas tout de suite percuté, mais elle était certaine que Flint, si. Et tout comme elle, il savait que c'était impossible. Mais Rackham ne pouvait pas le savoir… Pas encore.

\- Son père, termina tranquillement Rackham.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Rugit alors Gates, furieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on à passés la journée à discuter affaires si t'avais prévu de mettre le bordel ensuite ?

Il était si en colère qu'il postillonnait sur la table, l'air de vouloir sauter à la gorge de Rackham pour l'étrangler mais Rackham l'ignora, regardant Eleanor et Flint tour à tour :

\- Nous pourrions certainement le persuader de bien vouloir se porter garant de notre marchée et d'accepter que nous le réalisions.

Eleanor baissa les yeux. Que répondre à cela ? Ils étaient dans l'embarras car ils avaient omis un fait et un fait d'importance dans cette affaire. Elle espérait que cela n'affecterait pas la motivation de Charles car sinon, tout serait détruit. Car il allait bien falloir leur dire la vérité et leur expliquer pourquoi non, c'était impossible que son père se porte garant de cette affaire. En temps normal, elle aurait été vexée d'une telle proposition, mais elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose contre et l'aurait sans doute acceptée à contrecoeur. Mais dans ce cas précis, c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée que tout pouvait s'effondrer à cause d'elle, à cet instant.

\- A moins qu'un détail m'ait échappé ? Questionna Rackham en remarquant la gêne d'Eleanor.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, levant le menton et dit simplement la vérité, sachant malheureusement les conséquences que cela risquait d'avoir :

\- Mon père ignore tout de ce marché.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce et Rackham la dévisageait longuement, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, de tout évidence et elle pouvait parfaitement voir ce qu'il était en train de penser. Beaucoup trop risqué de s'appuyer sur la fille seule, non, il valait mieux tout arrêter maintenant… Bon sang. Ils ne pouvait pas passé si près d'une telle occasion et que tout tombe à l'eau par sa faute.

\- Je vois, dit sombrement Rackham en jetant un coup d'œil significatif à Charles, qu'elle n'osait même pas regarder.

\- Mais vous avez ma parole, cet arrangement sera respecté, affirma Eleanor avec force.

Jack eut un petit rire ironique pour seule réponse et il semblait prêt à rouvrir le jeu afin de profiter de cette faiblesse pour leur extorquer un marché encore meilleur, et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit en faisant un clin d'œil à Eleanor :

\- Mieux vaut peut-être revoir les termes du contrat au vu du risque encourut.

\- Nous avons un accord et il ne changera pas !

\- Il faut revoir les termes du contrat…

Gates et Rackham se mirent à parler en même temps d'une voix de plus en plus forte, elle-même tacha de parler et cela devenait totalement incompréhensible et ils virent alors Flint saisir son épée et déclarer d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse :

\- J'en ai assez entendu.

Il fit un geste montrant qu'il était prêt à quitter la pièce, et Gates se leva à son tour tandis que Rackham fit un geste méprisant de la main envers eux et Eleanor baissa la tête, sentant le désespoir la gagnée en voyant que tout était en train de s'effondrer et qu'elle en était la seule responsable. Si Rackham avait eu confiance en elle autant qu'en son salopard de père, cela ne serait pas arrivé, et si elle n'avait pas cédé à la colère et frapper Charles l'autre soir, ils n'en seraient pas là, bordel de merde…

\- L'accord est correct.

Flint, Gates et Rackham se figèrent tout les trois à la voix de Charles et Eleanor se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il ne regardait personne, fixant son cigare entre ses doigts, l'air toujours aussi détendu alors que la situation dégénérait totalement autour de lui. C'est à peine si elle le reconnaissait, aujourd'hui et il l'étonnait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Il se tourna alors vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle se sentit presque perdu en voyant ce regard. Un regard de confiance.

\- Sa parole est suffisante pour moi.

Eleanor le fixa, presque sceptique, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Et méfiante. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il change brutalement d'avis et qu'il quitte la pièce où attaque Flint, qu'il redevienne le Charles Vane qu'elle connaissait, brutal, incontrôlable et fier. Elle savait gérer ce Charles Vane là. Mais celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux en ce moment, elle ne le gérait pas du tout. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était deux parties de lui bien distincte où bien si elle avait été juste trop aveugle ces dernières années pour voir cette partie de lui. Une partie raisonnable. Ouverte aux compromis. Et prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté pour un projet plus grand.

Il se tourna vers Rackham et lui lança avec sévérité :

\- Et elle devrait aussi l'être pour toi.

Rackham dévisageait son capitaine comme si il était le roi des imbéciles, mais Charles ne le remarqua absolument pas et son quartier maître ne pouvait rien dire. Plus personne ne parlait dans la pièce et tous fixaient Charles qui se pencha pour poser son rhum à terre avant de lever la tête vers eux et de déclarer tranquillement en se levant de sa chaise :

\- Bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle où il reprit ses armes posées près de sa pipe avant de la regarder et d'ajouter en tendant la main vers elle :

\- On considère… que ce marché est conclut ?

Il eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant la tête que faisait Eleanor tandis qu'elle fixait sa main sans bouger dans les premières secondes. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Et la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentit pour lui en cet instant n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Tout était sur le point de partir à vau-l'eau et il avait suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que ça se calme. Parce qu'il était prêt à lui faire confiance.

Eleanor se leva finalement, soulevant légèrement sa jupe pour ne pas marcher dessus et se tint debout devant lui, le voyant d'un œil totalement nouveau. Elle avait envie de le remercier. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, aussi. Elle avait envie, tout à coup, de tout ce qu'elle avait eu autrefois. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut alors l'impression qu'ils n'était plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce. Que Flint et les autres avait disparu et qu'il ne restait qu'elle et ses deux yeux bleus si familiers qui la dévisageait… avec tendresse. C'était bien le mot. Avec tendresse. Elle tendit alors la main vers la sienne afin de la serrer, et elle sentit un délicat frisson la parcourir lorsqu'il prit ses doigts dans sa paume chaude, dure, rêche et pourtant douce. Il ne lui serra même pas véritablement la main. Il se contenta de presser ses doigts dans les siens, avec douceur, et cette poignée de main ressemblait davantage à une caresse. Elle se ressentait comme une caresse, et Eleanor le ressentit. Intensément. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il lâche sa main, et vu comme il retint ses doigts quelques secondes avant de se séparer d'elle, lui non plus.

Charles se détourna alors d'elle et entreprit de quitter la pièce, ramenant Eleanor à la réalité. Elle le fixa tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers sans se retourner, plaçant son cigare entre ses dents et disparaissant finalement à sa vu.

Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses repères, regardant autour d'elle tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, et elle ignora royalement Flint, Gates et Rackham et quitta à son tour la pièce. Ils sauront retrouver leur chemin tout seul, elle en était assurée. Si cela n'avait compté que sur ces trois-là, toute l'affaire aurait tombée à l'eau. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Cela n'avait pas été le cas parce que Charles avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir, car son esprit ressemblait à du coton. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à propos de lui. Et à propos de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Mais alors qu'elle allait vers son bureau, la silhouette de Scott apparut devant elle et son visage grave lui rappela qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Malheureusement. Il devait sûrement avoir des choses à lui dire après avoir parler à son cher père…

\- Eleanor, commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Je viens de voir le capitaine Vane sortir de la taverne. Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Il s'interrompit et regarda derrière elle, et elle entendait des pas descendre. Jack passa à côté d'eux en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire agaçant vers Scott et quitta la taverne sans autre forme de procès. Elle leva la tête et vit que Flint et Gates n'était plus non plus à l'étage. Ils avait du sortir par la porte qui menait au pont enjambant la ruelle principal et qui menait au bordel. Scott regarda la porte que Rackham venait de franchir et se tourna à nouveau vers Eleanor, haussant les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Elle eut un sourire encore surpris lorsqu'elle combla sa curiosité :

\- Tu ne vas jamais le croire… mais il se trouve que le capitaine Flint et le capitaine Vane vont s'associer dans la traque de l _'Urca de Lima_. Nous venons de conclure les négociations et chacun y a trouvé profit, même si ça à été un peu compliqué.

Scott cligna des yeux, l'air totalement incrédule et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son visage. La situation était bien insolite, c'était vrai ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru non plus pouvoir dire cette phrase un jour. Flint et Vane associés. Mais doux Jésus que cela lui enlevait un poids conséquent des épaules quand à l'avenir. Et c'était à Charles qu'elle devait cela, certainement pas à Flint. C'était cela qui la surprenait le plus, définitivement.

\- Je sais, oui… dit-elle avec un sourire amusée en s'approchant de Scott. J'espère que tes négociations se sont quand même mieux déroulées que les miennes.

\- Je pense que je peux le dire, oui, acquiesça Scott, toujours surpris. Votre père à accepter de revenir sur sa décision. Il vous aidera avec Bryson.

Eleanor sentit un énième soulagement immense l'envahir et elle en soupira, se sentant bien mieux qu'au début de cette journée. Enfin, ce salopard était revenu à la raison. Les quelques heures de la journée avait de toute évidence suffit pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que de lui venir en aide. C'était cela, où subir l'humiliation que représentait sa famille à Boston. Le choix aurait du être rapide à faire… mais peu importe. Seul le résultat comptait, au final. Et cette journée se terminait plutôt bien compte tenu du départ catastrophique qu'elle avait eu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui à dit pour le convaincre mais merci, Scott, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier avant de le dépasser pour rejoindre son bureau.

Elle le vit hocher la tête et elle fut soulagée qu'il ne chercha pas à la retenir pour en savoir plus sur cet étrange et inattendu partenariat entre Vane et Flint. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'isoler l'espace de quelques temps. Eleanor entra enfin dans son bureau et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et fixa pendant quelques instants l'ensemble de la pièce. Les murs avaient besoin à nouveau d'un coup de peinture. Elle l'avait fait faire il y a peine deux ans, mais les murs s'effritait si vite au bord de la mer…

Peut-être devrait-elle se contenter d'une simple tente faite de couvertures et de draps posés à même le sable, comme le faisait les pirates de cette île. Comme le faisait Charles. Cela lui coûterait nettement moins cher et ce n'était pas si désagréable, elle en avait fait à plusieurs reprises l'expérience, par le passé. Elle en ria doucement toute seule tout en s'approchant de son sofa où elle se laissa tomber, s'accordant quelques minutes de repos.

Elle observa ses doigts et se dit qu'elle pourrait porter une bague à la main gauche. Elle était bien vide. La seule bague qu'elle portait était une petite qui avait appartenu autrefois à sa mère. Tous les bijoux qu'elle possédait appartenaient à sa mère, n'ayant jamais pris la peine d'en acheter elle-même. Tout, sauf un bijou. Un bijou qui traînait dans le petit tiroir juste à côté de ce même sofa.

Se penchant par-dessus l'accoudoir afin d'ouvrir le tiroir de la petite commode qu'elle fouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, puis sortit la bague de sa cachette et l'observa dans sa paume pendant quelques minutes, le rubis rouge scintillant avec beauté entre ses doigts. Elle se rappelait du jour où elle avait reçu cette bague. Il y a quatre ans, maintenant. Quand cet homme, ce capitaine… quel était son nom, déjà ? Warrolds… Warrens. Le capitaine Warrens, c'est cela. Quand ce pirate avait refusé de vendre sa cargaison chez elle, la traitant de voleuse, il portait ce gros rubis à son doigt. C'était une bague de femme, et elle s'était déjà étonnée à l'époque de voir un tel bijou chez un pirate ! Peut-être un cadeau pour sa femme où une putain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain, Charles le lui avait jeté comme présent et preuve après avoir tué Warrens et rapporté sa cargaison. Une cargaison importante, qui lui avait facilité les choses pendant des mois. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de cette journée. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait sourit à Charles en public, dans le point d'échange. L'une des rares fois où il l'avait touché devant les autres, aussi. C'était le soir où il l'avait emmené à l'épave de ce galion et où ils avait fait l'amour devant. Elle avait porté cette bague à son majeur pendant des années ensuite. Elle le considérait comme un cadeau sans l'avouer. Charles non plus n'en parlait jamais, mais il avait toujours un sourire moqueur quand il remarquait le miroitement du bijou à sa main, ce qui lui valait un regard noir à chaque fois. Cela avait été comme un présent silencieux entre eux.

Eleanor l'avait retiré avec colère le jour où elle avait compris que son pouvoir ne tenait qu'à sa relation avec Vane, et qu'il le savait. Elle l'avait jeté au fin fond de ce tiroir et cela faisait environ un an qu'elle n'y avait plus touché et qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé. Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle le ressortait aujourd'hui. Elle passa à nouveau la bague à son doigt, où il trouva sa place naturelle comme autrefois et lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid à son majeur, elle se rendit compte que la sensation de ce bijou lui avait manqué. Pendant les trois années où elle l'avait porté, elle s'était habituée à sa présence.

Cela, entre autres choses.

Elle se pencha sur son sofa en soupirant. Les choses s'annonçait plutôt bien pour l'avenir, et elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Tout avec Bryson et son père n'était pas joué, mais ce salopard qui l'avait engendré avait au moins eu la décence d'accepter de l'aider. Cela ne serait pas simple, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Et voilà que Flint et Charles serait alliés dans cette affaire. Un point qui l'arrangeait énormément, et qu'elle devait entièrement à Charles vu la mauvaise volonté de Flint. Elle espérait que ce dernier se calmerait en mer car elle n'était pas sûre que Charles garderait cette patience éternellement, et il aurait raison. Elle ne savait même pas d'où il l'a sortait, cette patience. C'était nouveau.

Eleanor inspira profondément. Tous les souvenirs lui revenaient doucement. Tous ses souvenirs qu'elle s'était obligée à ne plus penser, à mettre de côté dans sa mémoire afin de ne plus souffrir et d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Ces mêmes souvenirs qui l'avait laissé hagarde et perdue durant les premières semaines sans lui, où Max l'avait récupérer et aidée. Mais Max, aussi merveilleuse soit-elle, n'avait jamais réussi à combler totalement le vide qu'il avait laissé. Même si elle se forçait souvent à le croire. Mais depuis plus d'un an, elle essayait juste de ne plus penser à rien en ce qui le concernait, à part à la colère qu'il avait provoquée chez elle, qu'il provoquait depuis toujours. Elle ne voulait ressentir que cette colère, et elle y était presque arrivée. Presque.

Mais il suffisait qu'une petite brèche soit ouverte et tout revenait… comme si les souvenirs n'avaient jamais été bien loin. Elle revoyait tout, à cet instant. Leur petits jeux dans la taverne quand elle était plus jeune. La première nuit où elle l'avait rejointe dans la tente, où elle avait perdue sa virginité avec lui afin de provoquer son père. Et toutes les autres nuits qui avaient suivit, sans plus la moindre raison particulière. La nuit où Teach avait pointée son épée sur elle, et où Charles avait choisi de trahir son mentor. Où il l'avait choisie, elle. Elle savait ce que cela lui avait coûté. Et plus jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler d'Edward Teach dans les environs. Le terrible Barbe-Noire avait renoncé totalement à celui qu'il appelait autrefois son fils.

Elle resta un long moment assise sur ce sofa à ne pas bouger, trop longtemps sans doute. Scott frappa à sa porte, mais elle ne répondit pas et il n'insista pas. Elle se rappelait juste de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie pendant cinq ans et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Charles en faisait cruellement partie.

Beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis le moment où elle avait découvert qu'elle n'avait en réalité aucun pouvoir sur cette île. Cet état était révolu depuis longtemps, elle avait aujourd'hui gagné ce pouvoir et elle ne le devait plus à Charles Vane. Elle avait ruminé sa colère contre lui pendant très, très longtemps et ce qu'il avait fait à Flint l'avait aidée à rester furieuse contre lui. Mais à cet instant, toute colère avait disparu. Comme si cela n'avait jamais été présent.

Elle savait que cela reviendrait. Charles Vane avait ce don que personne n'avait de le mettre hors d'elle très facilement. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle s'en moquait. Il l'avait surprise. Il avait fait un effort qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire. Un effort que même Flint n'avait pas été capable d'accomplir. Mettre de côté sa fierté pour l'avenir de Nassau, pour leur avenir à tous. C'était quelque chose qu'elle s'efforçait de faire bien souvent pour l'île, et voir que Charles était finalement capable d'en faire autant… cela faisait naître de drôles de sentiment en elle. Et celui du manque était le pire.

Il lui manquait. Elle le savait très bien au fond d'elle-même, mais elle s'efforçait de se battre contre ce sentiment depuis tellement de mois que c'était devenu une habitude. Mais il lui manquait. Férocement. Absolument tout lui manquait. Ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de trouver en Max, en vain. Et le pire de tout dans cette histoire, c'est que ce qui lui manquait, ce corps, cet homme, était tout prêt. Juste à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle et qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle le désirait.

Elle aurait juste à quitter cette taverne et à le rejoindre… comme autrefois. Elle avait vu son regard il y a peine quelques minutes. Jamais il ne l'a repousserait. Il en mourait d'envie autant qu'elle. Cette pensée s'insinua dans son esprit et Eleanor se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre de son bureau en fixant la ruelle où le soleil tapait encore fort en cette fin d'après midi. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Quelque chose en elle lui disait de rester dans ce bureau et de ne pas se lancer à nouveau là-dedans. Et quelque chose lui demandait : pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait, qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Et Dieu que ça l'exaspérait. Elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas se comprendre elle-même, quelques fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes à fixer la ruelle, plongée dans ses pensées, elle prit une décision et tourna les talons, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Cela lui rappelait de tels souvenirs qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Autrefois aussi, elle avait ruminé dans son bureau pendant un temps affreusement long avant de prendre la décision de le rejoindre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait plus réussie à se passer de ça, de _lui,_ pendant cinq ans. Et ensuite elle avait du se battre et cherchez l'opposez de lui – une femme ! – pour s'efforcer de l'oublier. Et elle n'y était jamais réellement parvenue.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas y aller. Cet homme était dangereux pour elle. Cela la tuait de l'admettre, mais c'était la vérité et si elle retournait vers lui ainsi, elle risquait à nouveau de lui donner trop de pouvoirs sur elle. Mais elle pourrait instaurer une certaine distance pour se protéger. Elle le devrait. Mais en attendant… elle voulait retrouver la sensation qu'elle ressentait autrefois avec lui. La chaleur. La passion. La sécurité.

Eleanor n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de ressentir ça à nouveau qu'à cet instant. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

* * *

Charles termina son cigare en fixant les passants dans la ruelle de Nassau et en se disant qu'ils ressemblait à un troupeau de brebis, ainsi. A marcher et à parler dans un brouhaha incompréhensible sous un soleil de plonds. Ses yeux se levèrent vers la taverne qu'il venait de quitter et où Jack prenait son temps pour le rejoindre.

Il fit passer les minutes en s'amusant à souffler des formes ovales avec la fumée du cigare tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Etrangement, il s'en sentait bien. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il sortirait de cette taverne aussi calme. Ni même qu'il arriverait à garder son calme durant toute cette réunion.

Avant d'arriver, il était sur les nerfs. Toute cette idée de merde ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, même si il en voyait l'utilité. A plusieurs reprises, il avait eu envie de faire demi tour et de dire à Jack d'aller se faire foutre avec ses plans. Mais à chaque fois, il pensait à ce que lui-même pourrait gagner si il allait jusqu'au bout et si il restait tranquille. Et maintenant qu'il était dehors, il devait admettre que Jack avait eu raison, cette fois au moins.

Elle l'avait regardé d'une manière qu'il n'avait plus espéré voir un jour. Avec amusement. Avec surprise. Et même avec tendresse, si il s'y osait à y penser. Quand il était entré dans la taverne et que la réunion avait commencé, il avait pu voir à quel point elle était étonnée de son comportement. Tant mieux, parce que lui aussi l'était. Flint n'avait cessé de le provoquer. Il l'avait insulté. Il retiendrait cela pour l'avenir, mais sur le coup, il n'avait ressenti aucune réelle colère. Au mieux de l'agacement. Peut-être parce que à la place de Flint, si il avait fait ce que lui avait fait, il aurait été beaucoup moins tolérant. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait accepté de payer cette saloperie d'indemnité. Il y avait intérêt à ce que Flint ne revienne plus sur cette histoire, où il se montrerait beaucoup moins gentil.

Il avait laissé Jack gérer les négociations. Ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Il avait cela dit écouté attentivement tout ce qui se disait et avait pris la décision finale. Contrairement à Jack, cela ne l'avait qu'à moitié surpris que le père Guthrie ne soit pas au courant de cette petite affaire. Ce qui l'avait davantage pris au dépourvu, c'est qu'Eleanor prenne un tel risque. C'était dangereux de se lancer dans une telle aventure sans en prévenir celui qui était à la tête de leur négoce. Mais si elle était prête à aller contre son père, il était bien le dernier qui irait lui dire de s'en priver. Bien au contraire. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle prenait des risques sans la considération de cette ordure qui se disait son père.

Charles eut un petit sourire en repensant à l'amusement qu'il avait fait naître en elle, avec une simple phrase. Elle était sur ses gardes et angoissée quand a cette réunion, il avait pu le voir, notamment à cause de la pipe qu'elle avait fumée. Elle fumait rarement, sauf quand elle était stressée. Mais il n'avait plus vu l'hostilité en elle qu'elle avait eu vis-à-vis de lui la veille quand il avait essayé de renouer leur négoce d'autrefois. Ce n'était pas la bonne manière, ni le bon moment. Là, elle lui avait prêter intention. Sa colère semblait avoir disparu. La sienne aussi. A cet instant, il ne voyait plus que le petit sourire, les lèvres serrés pour s'empêcher de rire, le visage illuminé par le soleil jaillissant de la fenêtre. Plus les années passaient, plus elle devenait belle.

Jack n'avait pas aimé quand il était intervenu, à la fin. Lui n'avait pas aimé les doutes de Jack. Si il croyait que Richard Guthrie était plus intègre que sa fille, il se trompait et lourdement. En ce qui le concernait, Richard Guthrie pouvait aller se faire foutre, au final. Il revendait ses cargaisons, mais tout dans cet homme le répugnait. Il se demandait souvent comme une chose comme lui avait pu avoir une fille comme Eleanor. Elle devait tenir de sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas hésité en accordant sa confiance à Eleanor. Il espérait ainsi lui montrer qu'il était prêt à recommencer à zéro avec elle, et à oublier les problèmes qu'ils avaient eus par le passé. Il faisait un pas vers elle. A voir maintenant si elle en ferait autant.

Elle avait été surprise. Prise au dépourvue mais finalement reconnaissante, il l'avait vu quand il lui avait serré la main. Les doigts de Charles se refermèrent sur le vide à cette pensée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché, cela avait été pour la frapper. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il préférait faire avec elle. Loin de là. Et tenir ses doigts dans les siens lui avait douloureusement rappelé qu'il avait envie d'elle. Depuis des mois et que de ne pas satisfaire ce désir allait finir par le tuer, putain.

Jack apparût finalement en le regardant d'un air un peu exaspéré et Charles se contenta de ricaner tandis qu'ils quittèrent l'entrée de la taverne pour avancer dans la ruelle mouvementée de Nassau.

\- J'aurais obtenu bien mieux, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Jack.

Charles secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'exaspéré. Si il avait continué sur cette pente, Flint aurait juste fini par tirer les armes contre eux.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi, Jack, rétorqua-t-il.

Il espérait cela dit n'avoir pas pris sur lui pour rien. Flint n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste de cette alliance avec lui. Lui non plus, mais il était prêt à faire avec. Il avait hâte de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler en mer. Cela risquait d'être intéressant. Dieu merci, ils ne commanderaient pas le même bateau car cela aurait viré au bain de sang. Que Flint aille au diable. Ils feraient cette affaire ensemble, chacun tirerait sa part de l'or espagnol, et ils retourneraient chacun de leurs côtés ensuite. Charles faisait des efforts pour Eleanor et pour son équipage, mais il n'était pas fait pour travailler avec quelqu'un comme Flint. Ce salopard représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait. Il se disait pirate et peut-être en avait-il adopté la conduite et les succès, mais il restait quelque chose de trop anglais en lui. Lui et ses saloperies d'idées révolutionnaires pour Nassau…

\- A bien y regarder, nos chances sont en hausse, conclut Jack d'un ton plus enjoué tout en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches.

Charles ne répondit pas. C'était vrai. Ce petit con avait bien su mener sa barque après avoir perdu ses saloperies de perles. L'or espagnol ravirait tout leur équipage. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas non plus, bien sur. Mais ce qu'il désirait vraiment était tout autre. Mais c'était en bonne voix aussi. L'image qu'il gardait de ce petit sourire qui lui avait manqué en était une preuve agréable.

Jack ralentit alors le pas, s'arrêtant au milieu de la ruelle agitée et lança :

\- Alors…

Charles se retourna à contrecoeur car il savait au ton de Jack ce qu'il allait dire et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il le regarda et vit qu'il avait remis ses affreuses lunettes pour se protéger du soleil.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait veiller à faire le ménage et la faire disparaître avant qu'une personne ne la découvre… et que tout ce que nous venons de négocier ne parte en fumée, dit alors Jack d'un ton prudent.

Charles jeta un coup d'œil à la taverne derrière avant de revenir à Jack. Putain de merde. Il commençait presque à regretter d'avoir dit à Anne de capturer Max. Car Jack avait raison. Si Eleanor découvrait maintenant qu'il avait séquestré Max, et qu'elle avait été malmenée au passage, elle serait folle de rage. Et avec le pouvoir qu'elle avait désormais, y compris sur cet arrangement, il valait mieux éviter de la mettre en colère. Il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de Max, en effet. Et rapidement.

Jack regarda longuement Charles et ce dernier finit par soupirer. Il savait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée de tuer cette garce l'emmerdait à ce point, maintenant. La veille, cela aurait été son plaisir le plus grand et il s'en serait délecté. Mais maintenant, l'idée le fatiguait déjà. Peut-être était-ce le mensonge qu'il n'aimait pas. Eleanor croirait toujours que Max a quitté Nassau, alors qu'en vérité, c'est lui qui l'aurait tué. Il n'aimait pas mentir. Il avait horreur de ça, même. Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité à ce sujet. Elle avait placée des hommes devant la porte du bordel afin de protéger Max de lui. Elle avait ce drôle d'instinct de protection pour cette catin. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle ait pu aimer cette femme. Il détestait cette idée. Mais il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle lui pardonne un jour si elle découvrait que Max était morte à cause de lui.

Il n'y avait plus de retour possible, maintenant. L'équipage était furieux contre cette chienne. Lui aussi. Elle méritait de payer pour les avoir trahi, pour les avoir vendu à Flint. Sans elle, ils auraient réussi leur coup et tout le trésor espagnol aurait été à eux sans être obligé de faire alliance avec Flint. Cela dit, il rendait plus Jack responsable de toute cette merde que cette femme. Il avait aussi cette désagréable impression qu'il lui manquait un élément dans toute cette histoire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Max avait été suffisamment stupide pour prendre la fuite alors qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de les trahir. Elle qui s'était montré suffisamment futée pour monter toute cette histoire avec Jack et ce mystérieux voleur, elle aurait du savoir mieux que personne les risques qu'elle encourait à quitter son bordel où Eleanor l'avait mise en sécurité. Pourquoi diable alors était-elle partie ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, et ça l'emmerdait. C'était étrange. Mais d'une manière où d'une autre, il allait devoir régler le problème qu'elle représentait et faire tarder les choses ne servirait à rien et les mettait tous en danger. Jack avait raison, il fallait faire le ménage.

Jack et lui s'avancèrent dans la ruelle de Nassau jusqu'à s'en être assez éloigné pour tomber sur la bicoque de bois sur la hauteur des plages où il avait ordonné d'attacher et de surveiller Max. Il regardait autour de lui, préférant s'assurer ne voir personne d'assez proche d'Eleanor qui pourrait avoir les yeux trop regardeur, comme Scott où Virgil. Mais il ne voyait personne.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à monter les petits escaliers de la bicoque, un de ses hommes, Dwight, en sortit tout en remettant son chapeau et déclara à sa vue :

\- Elle est à vous, capitaine.

Charles s'arrêta et regarda Dwight partir en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire à cette garce. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas franchi les limites. Il entendrait parler de lui si c'était le cas. Donner une correction, oui. Elle le méritait. Mais il ne tolérait pas d'autres abus de la part de ses hommes. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point c'était horrible.

Laissant Jack sur le pas de la porte, il pénétra dans la bicoque et resta quelques secondes à fixer la femme enchaîné au mur de bois, nue, des marques de sang et de bleu sur le corps et sur le visage. Elle tremblait. Elle avait peur.

Bien. A la voir ainsi, il était partagé. Elle faisait peine à voir, c'en était presque pathétique. Et en même temps, la colère amère qu'il avait ressentie contre elle n'était pas encore entièrement évanouie. Il ressentait une certaine satisfaction à voir qu'elle avait peur de lui. Elle pouvait bien avoir peur.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança lentement dans la pièce, jusqu'à finalement arrivé au matelas miteux où elle était assise, essayant de couvrir sa nudité comme elle le pouvait, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux bruns. Encore plus tremblante maintenant qu'elle sentait sa présence toute proche. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de ça. C'était quelque chose auquel il ne s'abaisserait jamais.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que j'avais pas le choix, déclara-t-il doucement. Ce que tu as fait… méritait une sanction.

Elle ne répondit pas, sa tête bougeant à peine. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se justifiait. Il devrait en terminer le plus vite possible. Pourtant, alors même qu'il avait la main prête sur son poignard, il n'avait pas envie de s'y résoudre. Pas avant d'avoir eu ses réponses à ses questions qui le démangeait et qui n'avait aucun sens.

Charles monta sur le matelas, plaça sa main au-dessus de Max et s'accroupit devant elle afin de mieux regarder son visage. Elle avait l'air résigné. Malheureuse, mais ayant accepté son destin. Elle était misérable, avec ce sang et ses cheveux chiffonnés. Pourtant, elle restait agréable à regarder. Pour d'autres, du moins. C'était presque étrange d'avoir la vie de cette femme entre ses mains après avoir passé des mois à rêver de sa mort. Et encore plus étrange de voir que maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il était réticent à en profiter.

\- J'avais l'intention de t'interroger, commenta-t-il en la regardant.

A force de coup de poings si cela avait été nécessaire. Il avait tenu à entendre sa trahison de sa bouche, qu'elle lui dise comment et pourquoi elle avait tout dit à Flint de leur rendez-vous dans les épaves, qu'elle reconnaisse ses torts et c'était là qu'il l'aurait tué. Mais ses questions avaient changé.

\- Notre amie, disons… commune… avait placée des gardes devant ta porte. Elle voulait te protéger. Pourtant, t'a décidée de t'en aller. Pourquoi ?

Max s'éveilla un peu à ses mots et inspira difficilement tandis que sa voix répondit avec douleur :

\- Vous avez besoin de poser la question ?

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, ses grands yeux noisette remplis de larmes le dévisageant avec peine et colère. Deux sentiments qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné.

\- Ça vous a fait quoi quand elle vous a jeté dehors ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Charles détourna les yeux d'elle, fixant le vide quelques minutes. Cela l'avait rendu fou de rage. Fou de douleur. Dans les premières heures qui avaient suivit, il avait voulu quitter cette île et ne jamais y revenir, ne jamais la revoir tant il lui en voulait. Cela lui avait pris un temps fou pour se calmer et pour revenir. Et son premier désir avait été de partir loin. Le plus loin possible et sans se retourner.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle vit qu'il avait compris. Ainsi donc, Eleanor l'avait, d'une manière où d'une autre, quitter. Où forcer Max à le faire. Il comprenait bien mieux, en effet. Et en regardant Max ainsi pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle détourna les yeux, s'enfermant à nouveau sur elle-même, il eut la surprise de ressentir une certaine… empathie vis-à-vis d'elle. Il savait en effet ce que c'était de se faire rejeter par Eleanor Guthrie sans le voir venir. Il savait à quel point cela faisait mal. Et il connaissait ce désir de fuite absolu.

Charles soupira lourdement. Il avait pris sa décision. Jack n'allait pas aimer, et lui non plus n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais il aurait la conscience nettement plus tranquille si il faisait de ce mensonge à Eleanor une vérité. Il pouvait le faire en laissant partir cette femme. Et en même temps, il avait envie de l'aider à fuir. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce qui aurait pu le combler en dehors de Nassau. Mais peut-être qu'elle, elle y parviendrait. Du moment qu'elle ne revienne jamais ici, et qu'elle ne parle jamais à Eleanor, cela fonctionnerait. Et qu'il ne l'approche plus jamais. Et alors qu'il l'a dévisageait, qu'il regardait ces yeux plein d'amertume, et de douleur, il acquis la certitude que si elle quittait Nassau, Max ne reviendrait pas. Elle n'était pas réellement en colère contre Eleanor, contrairement à lui. Elle était écoeurée. Il y avait une grosse différence entre les deux. Quoi qu'ait pu lui faire Eleanor, Max ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Charles se pencha alors vers elle, la faisant sursauter et s'éloigner d'instinct mais il ne fit que prendre ses poignets afin d'y glisser la clé qu'il tira de sa poche dans les chaînes pour la libérer. Le métal tomba sur le bois dans un bruit lourd et Max fixa ses poignets d'un air presque ahuri, comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Elle leva un regard plein d'incompréhension et de méfiance sur Charles qui se détourna d'elle, cherchant ses vêtements du regard qu'il trouva et les jeta sur le lit devant elle en lui indiquant :

\- Rhabille-toi. Quand la nuit tombera, Jack te fera monter sur un navire.

Max le dévisagea, toujours sur ses gardes, mais finit au bout de quelques minutes par se pencher sur sa robe déchiré et sale qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante et Charles se détourna afin de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder ici. Il lui rendait un sacré service en la faisant partir discrètement, en empêchant ses hommes d'obtenir justice pour les perles. Mais ses hommes auraient bientôt leurs chapeaux remplis d'or et oublierait vite la putain.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il laissa la porte ouverte et soupira lourdement, n'ayant qu'une hâte, que cette situation dangereuse se termine avec son départ, alors que Jack se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de revenir brusquement vers Charles avec de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit que Max était toujours vivante, en train de mettre sa robe. Avant que Jack ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Charles déclara :

\- Quand elle sera prête, mets-là dans un bateau.

\- Capitaine… je ne pensais pas à ça en parlant de faire le ménage.

 _Je sais._ Et si il écoutait la raison, il ferait ce que Jack voulait. La tuer enlèverait tout risque qu'elle parle où qu'Eleanor découvre quoi que ce soit. Mais non. Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne savait pas si c'était par pitié pour elle, par souvenir de sa propre douleur où bien par principe, un peu des trois sans doute.

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il si elle revient ? Demanda Jack, inquiet.

Charles soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers Max qui laçait sa robe, essayant de se donner une tenue quelque peu décente. Et il était certain de ce qu'il répondit :

\- Elle reviendra pas.

Jack émit un petit son sceptique mais ne sut quoi répondre. Il désapprouvait. Il s'y ferait.

\- Attends la nuit et fais-le, murmura Charles avant de se pencher vers lui et de dire d'une voix plus basse : Fais le sans bruit.

Il était impératif que l'équipage n'apprenne pas que la fille avait survécu. Tout autant qu'il était impératif qu'Eleanor ne sache jamais que Max n'était pas déjà loin de Nassau. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Jack et descendit les escaliers de la bicoque, sachant qu'il le ferait, peu importe à quel point il n'aimait pas cette idée. Peu importe au final, la seule chose qui comptait était que Max disparaisse pour ne causer aucun problème. Qu'elle soit morte où vive avait peu d'importance vis-à-vis de cela. Alors autant la laisser vivre.

Charles se dirigea vers sa propre tente sur la plage, et leva les yeux vers la mer au passage en apercevant le _Ranger_ au loin. Il aurait sûrement besoin d'une petite mise en cale sèche avant de le faire prendre la mer pour une si longue durée et un si long combat. Il s'occuperait du carénage demain avec ses hommes. Il était certain de pouvoir compter sur Eleanor pour le ravitaillement des munitions, même si il n'avait pas besoin de grosses armes, elle avait déjà été généreuse avec lui sur ce point il y a bien longtemps. Le _Ranger_ était l'un des navires les mieux équipés de cette île. C'était une petite fierté pour lui, et pour ses hommes. Charles eut un petit ricanement en pensant à ce que Teach disait autrefois de son bateau. _Tu vois, mon bon vieux brick à tenu le coup, finalement. Tout comme moi._

Il arriva finalement à sa tente où il se mit plus à l'aise, se détachant de ses armes, laissant son épée à côté de son lit fait de couvertures entassés les unes sur les autres, et plaçant sous pistolet juste sous ses oreillers par habitude. Il retira finalement sa chemise et ses bottes avant de s'allonger en soupirant, ressortant sa petite pièce d'or qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux. D'ici, on entendait juste les mouettes jacassantes, le vent et le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasait sur la plage. Il n'existait aucun son aussi apaisant que cela pour lui. Dans ces moments-là, tranquilles, il parvenait presque à ne penser à rien. A ne se souvenir de rien.

Mais son instant de paix fut de courte durée. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de sa tente, s'enfoncer dans le sable jusqu'à frapper de ses bottes le bois qui servait de plancher. Il tourna la tête, et d'instinct saisit son pistolet derrière lui qu'il actionna avant de viser l'entrée, prêt à tirer.

Mais la personne qui apparut sous ses yeux n'était pas du tout celle auquel il aurait pu s'attendre.

Eleanor repoussa les couvertures afin de pénétrer dans la tente, et marqua un temps d'arrêt face à l'arme pointée sur elle, mais ses yeux se fixèrent rapidement sur lui, comme si elle se moquait au final d'être tenue en joue. Comme si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait pas.

Et il baissa son arme, en effet, pris au dépourvu, la dévisageant avec un espoir naissant qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il connaissait ce regard qu'elle lui jeta à cet instant. Il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois, des centaines de fois par le passé. Et il avait passé des nuits entières à rêver de la voir le regarder à nouveau ainsi. Le genre de regards qui pourrait pousser un homme au meilleur comme au pire.

Le genre de regards qui le rendait fou, autrefois. Et aujourd'hui encore. Plus que jamais.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente, elle découvrit Charles allongé sur son lit de fortune, le visage dur alors qu'il pointait une arme sur elle. Elle aurait du avoir peur. Logiquement. Pourtant, en le voyant ainsi, torse nu avec son visage surpris, elle ne ressentit qu'une seule chose. Du désir. Un désir violent, brutal, un désir qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis si longtemps et lorsqu'il l'envahit, elle sut qu'elle serait totalement incapable de lui résister.

Son bras s'abaissa, tandis qu'il l'a dévisageait, l'air de ne pas vouloir croire à ce qu'il voyait. Sa surprise était presque amusante. Alors, sans même y penser, ses mains virent à son corset de cuir, le détachant doucement bouton par bouton tout en s'approchant de lui et à chaque pas, son cœur s'affolait un peu plus. Ses yeux se levèrent vers elle à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, et elle vit que la surprise laissa place à tout autre chose dans son regard. A la même chose qu'elle.

Alors elle n'eut plus envie d'attendre. Bon sang, elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre. A cet instant, elle avait juste envie de lui, envie de lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais désiré autrefois. Elle souleva alors ses jupes et vint le chevaucher, posant ses mains sur ses épaules qui lui parurent bouillantes et en sentant ainsi son corps dur, ferme sous elle, elle eut l'impression qu'un brasier s'enflamma en elle alors que ses doigts montèrent pour effleurer sa barbe, les yeux de Charles parcourant son corps avec envie.

A peine fut-elle sur lui que ses mains vinrent terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé en ouvrant brutalement sa chemise, dévoilant ses seins et un violent frisson la parcourut en se dévoilant ainsi, mais ce fut accompagné par cette sensation familière de son regard sur elle. Regard qui fut aussitôt remplacé par sa bouche alors qu'il se jeta sur elle, affamé, ses lèvres chaudes saisissant le bout de son sein, le torturant doucement, et Eleanor gémit, glissant ses doigts dans le cheveux de Charles alors qu'il explorait sa poitrine, sa bouche chaude embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau rapidement, intensément, sa barbe lui irritant la peau de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit, alors que chacun de ses baisers empirait le désir d'Eleanor, le rendant presque douloureux. Elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle voulait sa bouche contre la sienne, elle le voulait tout entier.

Comme si il le ressentit, ses lèvres remontèrent son corps et vinrent saisirent les siennes, et Eleanor lui rendit son baiser avec fougue en saisissant son visage entre ses doigts, et qu'elle poussa un soupir de plaisir en reconnaissant le goût de cette bouche, de cette langue, ce goût de rhum et de tabac. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué ! La rudesse de ce baiser lui rappelait douloureusement tout ce dont elle avait été privée, ce contact, ce goût… tout ce dont elle avait réellement besoin pour être comblée.

Elle voulut approfondir leur baiser, mais elle sentit alors les mains de Charles saisir brusquement ses poignets et la retourner afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et d'instinct, Eleanor se débattit, et elle aurait presque rit de voir qu'ils retrouvait avec autant de facilité leur lutte pour le contrôle alors qu'ils faisait l'amour. Elle gémit presque de douleur alors qu'il ramenait brutalement ses poignets sur les coussins, l'y maintenant de force, et elle en profita pour lui griffer la hanche de sa botte alors qu'elle s'adaptait à sa position et il grogna de douleur mais ne la lâcha pas, la maintenant totalement à sa merci alors qu'il se trouvait entre ses cuisses écartées. Et seigneur que c'était excitant…

Eleanor croisa son regard où elle perçut cette lueur sauvage et affamée qu'elle connaissait bien, impatiente, aussi brûlante que la sienne. Elle sentait la chaleur et la force de ses mains sur ses poignets alors qu'il l'empêchait de bouger et il revint l'embrasser avec férocité, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fut comblée d'être à la merci de Charles Vane. Sa langue jouait avec la sienne comme si il voulait la dévorer, et elle sentit le picotement de sa barbe sur sa bouche, si familier, si agréable ! Ses lèvres la brûlaient littéralement, et ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage, lui chatouillant doucement les joues.

Elle en voulait plus. Elle avait _besoin_ de plus.

La bouche de Charles s'égara sur sa gorge et Eleanor haleta de désir alors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes parcourir sa peau avec avidité, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de brûler littéralement sous lui et que le nœud qu'elle sentait dans son bas-ventre était de plus en plus noué, de plus en plus en attente. Elle n'en pouvait plus, bon sang. Sa proximité, sa chaleur, tout la rendait complètement folle.

Charles se releva, libérant ses poignets, se détachant d'elle et elle vit ses mains aller à son pantalon afin de commencer à le retirer et elle frissonna à cette vision. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus qu'elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à le recevoir, qu'elle n'était pas assez humide pour l'accueillir, du moins pas sans avoir mal. Mais bordel de merde, elle n'en avait à rien à foutre. Elle ne voulait pas attendre une seconde de plus. Alors elle porta ses doigts à sa langue qu'elle humidifia généreusement avant de les porter à son entrejambe, se préparant elle-même du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en remontant à la hâte ses jupes, impatiente, ses mains se mêlant à celle de Charles alors qu'il se pencha sur elle, sa main restant entre eux afin de se guider et d'un coup de rein, il fut en elle.

Eleanor gémit en fermant les yeux alors qu'il soupira de plaisir, sentant une vague de douleur la parcourir alors qu'elle le sentit. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps avec un homme. Bon Dieu, elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était… Cette sensation d'être possédée entièrement. Elle posa d'instinct sa main sur son épaule le temps de quelque instant, qu'elle serra sous la douleur avant de finalement laissé tombé ses bras sur les oreillers le temps de quelques minutes, le temps de se réhabituer à cette sensation. Mais il n'attendit pas avant d'aller et venir en elle, et elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le fasse, son corps chaud et dur entre ses cuisses la dominant totalement et elle l'acceptait avec plaisir, pour une fois. Eleanor repassa alors ses bras autour de lui, voulant le sentir plus près, ce n'était jamais assez près alors qu'elle gémissait à chaque coup de rein, tandis que la douleur laissait place au plaisir. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et elle croisa son regard, et elle refusa de le lâcher, pas plus que lui. Ses yeux, ses yeux qui ressemblait tellement a l'eau de la baie de Nassau, un mélange de bleu et de vert turquoise la regardait d'une manière que personne ne l'avait jamais regardé. D'une manière presque terrifiante. Et pourtant réconfortante. L'espace de quelques secondes, Eleanor aurait voulu rester sous ce regard. Elle se demanda même pourquoi diable elle s'en était séparée. A cet instant, elle oubliait tout le reste.

Charles se pencha sur elle afin de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois, sans cesser de se mouvoir en elle et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle saisit et serra à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait, alors que le nœud se serrait de plus en plus douloureux, de plus en plus délicieux, et que l'une des mains de Charles caressa sa joue. Ce contact brûlant l'enflamma et elle soupira contre lui, le serrant contre elle, son torse dur se pressant contre ses seins nus, et au bout d'un moment, elle sentit ce nœud en elle exploser et elle serra brutalement sa tête contre la sienne alors qu'elle jouissait en gémissant, avant de finir haletante. Son propre orgasme vint tout juste après elle et il se laissa aller contre elle alors qu'elle laissait ses mains parcourir son dos, ses doigts croisant ses cicatrices qu'elle reconnaissait si facilement…

Ils haletèrent à l'unisson pendant quelques minutes, puis Eleanor rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Et ils se sourirent en voyant la lueur commune dans leurs yeux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était encore rassasié. Il avait encore faim d'elle. Et elle avait encore faim de lui. Il y avait trop de temps à rattraper. Alors a peine avait-ils finis qu'ils recommencèrent.

Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures. Comme avant. Et elle ne se lassa pas une seconde du goût de sa peau, se battant pour revenir sur lui, ce qu'il l'a laissa faire à un moment donné. Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à son chignon se défasse complètement et qu'il puisse glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à les tirer doucement sous le plaisir en grognant, sa voix rocailleuse murmurant son nom à son oreille, amenant Eleanor à le serrer davantage contre elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa aller à côté de lui, haletante, épuisée, ayant mal à chacune partie de son corps, mais de la plus douce des douleurs. Ils reprenait chacun difficilement leur souffle, totalement vidés de leur énergie, ils n'en avait même pas assez pour parler. Et c'est alors qu'elle restait ainsi, allongée sur le côté, à demi nue, qu'elle revint doucement à la réalité. Et totalement à contrecoeur.

Bon Dieu. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un doux rêve, un rêve où elle aurait perdu tout contrôle. Et ce sentiment de perte de contrôle la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Suffisamment mal à l'aise pour se tortiller doucement, s'éloignant de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Merde. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça irait si loin en venant ici. Elle ne savait même pas ce à quoi elle pensait exactement en le rejoignant sous sa tente. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Mais elle se sentit tout à coup horriblement vulnérable. Eleanor leva les yeux et vit que tout s'était assombri autour d'eux. La nuit était tombée. Ils avaient vraiment baisé pendant des heures, bon sang. Scott devait se demander où diable elle était passée. Et elle voyait d'ici son regard de surprise et de désapprobation quand il l'apprendrait.

Elle soupira et se leva difficilement, tout son corps protestant contre ce geste. Elle avait avoir des courbatures horribles pendant des jours. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas à eu se plaindre de ça et un petit rire la parcourut alors qu'elle sentit Charles bouger derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais le simple fait de le savoir si près, se déplaçant, provoqua un énième frisson en elle. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle reviendrait ainsi à lui un jour. Mais elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. Pas après le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner. Cependant, elle commençait à sentir ce sentiment d'insécurité qui l'envahissait souvent sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'expliquer réellement. Sentiment qu'elle n'apaisait qu'en reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même.

Eleanor entreprit donc de fermer sa chemise, malgré les quelques boutons qu'il avait cassé au passage. Elle plia ses jambes sur le côté pendant l'opération, sentant celle de Charles tout près des siennes, ses pieds dépassant le matelas, reposant sur le sol de bois. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il vit qu'elle se rhabillait et elle n'eut pas le cœur de parler non plus. Ni le cœur ni la force. Elle n'aurait su quoi dire. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle se sentait infiniment bien, à cet instant. Mais elle ignorait totalement ce que cela signifiait pour l'avenir. Si elle voulait reprendre où ils en étaient restés. Peut-être. Elle ne savait pas. Oui et non.

Elle soupira, fixant son regard sur la bougie allumée devant elle, qui devenait nettement plus clair de nuit que de jour et qui illuminait un second pistolet posé devant elle, accompagné de l'épée de Charles. Elle secoua la tête et entreprit alors de fermer son corset, nettement plus compliqué en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire.

Mais alors qu'elle peinait à fermer le dernier bouton, elle vit une main apparaître et sentit son contact chaud sur la sienne, la saisissant afin de l'arrêter. Eleanor leva les yeux, fixant droit devant elle en sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que Charles joua avec ses doigts et qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le laisser faire, d'y répondre même. Sa main était douce. Bien plus que douce que durant tout leurs ébats. Il tenait ses doigts dans les siens sans forcer, les caressant doucement avant d'amener sa main sur son torse, et elle suivit d'instinct, sentant la peau chaude et rêche sous ses yeux, qui lui parurent pourtant douce au toucher.

Eleanor se sentit presque gênée de ce contact. Ils venaient de faire l'amour comme des bêtes, et pourtant c'était ce geste qui lui parut trop intime. Cette caresse. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y soustraire. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait lutter contre ce désir où s'y laisser aller.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, le regardant enfin en essayant de chasser cette hésitation qu'elle ressentait, et qu'elle n'aimait pas à cet instant. Ses yeux la dévisagèrent d'un air doux. Trop doux. Trop… elle n'osait dire le mot. Elle n'osait le reconnaître. Elle craignait de ce qu'il pourrait engendrer, pour elle comme pour lui et elle se sentait presque stupide de le craindre. Elle n'aurait même pas su expliquer pourquoi. Mais elle le détestait, ce sentiment qui la retenait.

Mais malgré lui, elle essaya de se laisser aller. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller. Lâcher prise contre cette chose avec lequel elle se battait en elle à chaque fois que son chemin croisait celui de Charles Vane et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à nommer. Sa main se déplaça d'elle-même jusqu'à l'emplacement où le cœur de Charles battait sous sa poitrine à un rythme régulier, et elle se mit à caresser doucement cet endroit précis, presque rassurée par ce battement fort sous cette peau dur. La main de Charles recouvrait la sienne, plus grande, plus large, plus chaude aussi. Et il répondit à sa caresse en levant doucement son autre main vers elle, venant effleurer doucement son front avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux, repoussant quelques mèches derrière son oreille sans les lâcher pour autant. Il l'étonnerait toujours. Il était considéré comme l'un des pirates les plus sauvages de cette île. Pourtant, il pouvait être si doux, quand il le désirait. Avec elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'en sentit presque privilégiée. Et elle apprécia cette caresse plus que tout.

Pourquoi lutter contre quelque chose qu'on désirait ? Elle le désirait. Pas seulement son corps. Tout lui manquait en lui. Ses petits gestes de douceur qu'elle appréciait toujours autrefois, même si elle le niait. Et juste sa présence rassurante, savoir qu'il n'était pas loin si elle avait besoin de se blottir contre quelqu'un. Elle ressentait avec lui un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur qu'elle n'avait trouvé chez personne. Et qui lui avait tellement manqué, bon sang. Pourquoi faire en sorte qu'il lui manque davantage alors qu'elle pouvait l'avoir ? Elle ressentait toujours cette chose en elle. Cette chose sans nom qui lui disait que non, qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller, de rentrer dans son bureau et de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments avant qu'ils ne la fasse faiblir totalement. Mais elle voulait s'en moquer, de cette chose. Elle voulait lutter contre. Il lui donnait envie de lutter contre.

Alors Eleanor se pencha vers lui, décidée à restée finalement, à dormir ici, et elle l'embrassa. Un baiser plus doux, elle voulait juste sentir sa bouche, sa langue, ce petit goût de rhum, d'homme qu'elle savourait tellement. Elle voulait juste lui montrer qu'elle était bien, aussi. Avec lui. Elle prit alors doucement son visage entre ses doigts, sentant l'anneau qu'il portait à l'oreille effleurer son doigt, et elle soupira tout bas en sentant sa langue jouer avec la sienne, et…

Un hurlement horrible se fit entendre au fin fond de la nuit et Eleanor se détacha brusquement de Charles, fronçant les sourcils. C'était une femme qui hurlait. Elle… elle connaissait cette voix. Cette intonation. Mais…

\- Capitaine ! Ce sont les hommes, j'ai besoin de vous ! S'exclama Jack Rackham en rentrant brusquement de la tente de Charles pour le découvrir sous Eleanor, et quand il vit cette dernière, il s'interrompit et laissa échapper : Oh, merde…

Eleanor se détacha de Charles, regardant Rackham avant de fixer le vide, se concentrant sur la voix et elle sentit son sang se glacé alors que les secondes s'écoulèrent, et son cœur se serra brutalement de douleur. Elle _connaissait_ cette voix. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle dévisagea Charles d'un air paniqué puis se entreprit de se relever, chaque cri et couinement de douleur de la femme lui perçant un peu plus le cœur alors qu'elle tâcha d'ignorer son propre corps qui hurla de douleur avec ces gestes et Charles se releva à son tour, tendant les bras vers elle en lançant d'une voix pressante, comme si il voulait la retenir :

\- Eleanor, attends…

\- Oh, merde ! S'exclama-t-elle sans l'écouter et quittant la tente, entendant Charles grogner derrière elle :

\- Putain !

Eleanor se précipita dehors, sentant le vent froid de la nuit frapper sa peau brûlante mais elle l'ignora et se mit à courir dans la direction d'où venait les hurlements, son cœur s'affolant de peur et d'horreur en imaginant ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put dans le sable, se faufilant dans le campement du _Ranger_ , jusqu'à tomber sur une foule d'hommes réunit en cercle autour de quelque chose. Autour de la femme qui hurlait. Et la vision qui s'offrit à elle lui souleva le cœur.

 _Max._

Max était agenouillée et maintenue de force par un homme sur un tas de couvertures tandis qu'un autre la violait par derrière, s'acharnant sur elle comme si il voulait lui faire le plus mal possible. Eleanor sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines et la nausée l'envahir alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler devant cette vision horrible et elle cessa de réfléchir. La seule chose auquel elle pensa à cet instant, c'était de sauver Max.

Elle chercha autour d'elle, paniquée, n'importe quel objet qui pourrait servir d'arme et elle vit un gros morceau de bois sur le sol qu'elle saisit, laissant la rage l'envahir en même temps que le dégoût et elle se jeta dans la foule, repoussant les hommes qui regardait sans _rien faire_ et s'approcha de Max et des deux hommes qui lui faisait subir ce supplice, frappant le premier de toute ses forces dans le dos, sentant les échardes de bois s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses mains mais c'est à peine si elle le remarqua. Il plia sous le coup mais ne se dégagea pas alors Eleanor frappa une deuxième fois, aussi fort qu'elle put, laissant la colère prendre possession d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus rien et alors que le premier homme – ce connard à tête de bouledogue… - s'effondra sur le côté en gémissant, le deuxième voulut se jeter sur elle mais elle leva le bois vers lui, le défiant de s'approcher, elle lui aurait explosé le visage avec, et il se recula au dernier moment en levant les mains tandis qu'elle cracha :

\- Salaud !

L'homme recula, rejoignant ses hommes dans le cercle tandis qu'Eleanor se tenait debout au milieu d'eux, haletante, son cœur battant si vite qu'il manquait certainement quelques battements, et elle entendit alors les pleurs de Max à côté d'elle, et elle la regarda avec horreur. Elle avait du sang sur le visage. Elle… Elle n'avait jamais du quitter l'île. Eleanor réfléchit rapidement et elle se retourna alors, et vit Charles debout, Rackham et Anne Bonny à ses côtés, qui la fixaient d'un air sombre et elle le dévisagea longuement, remettant toute les pièces en place. Elle sentit sa main serrer le morceau de bois à cette idée qui se construisait dans son esprit… et la seule qu'elle voyait possible en cet instant… qu'il ait empêché de Max de partir… qu'il l'avait fait battre pour la punir de les avoir trahit… et qu'il… Elle lui posa alors la question auquel elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse, sa voix vibrante de rage :

\- T'as laissé faire ça ?

 _Dis-moi que non. S'il te plait, dis-moi que non. Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas tranquillement en train de me toucher en sachant pertinemment ce que tes hommes étaient en train de lui faire._

Mais Charles ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer droit dans les yeux, le regard noir et les poings serrés et au bout de quelques instants, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse car il n'en avait aucune à fournir. Aucune défense. Parce qu'il était coupable, et qu'il le savait. Eleanor le dévisagea, et elle sentit la rage qu'elle avait presque oublié ses dernières revenir en elle. Bien plus forte. Une rage qui lui parut presque rassurante en comparaison des sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit dans cette tente. Elle avait l'impression, alors qu'elle regardaitt Charles, qu'elle fixait un miroir. Un miroir qui se fissurait. Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

 _Quel genre de bête est-tu, Charles ?_

Voilà pourquoi il y avait cette chose en elle qui la retenait. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait presque jetée aux orties ce soir. Ce sentiment était là pour lui rappeler à quel genre d'hommes elle avait affaire face à lui. Avait-elle vraiment failli l'oublier ? Il avait tué des innocents, par le passé. En quoi cette scène la surprenait-elle ? Il se comportait depuis toujours comme un animal, et elle avait été suffisamment stupide pour croire qu'il avait autre chose que cela en lui, ces dernières heures. Elle avait failli se laisser persuader de ça, et Max en payait le prix, encore une fois. Mais c'était la fois de trop. La rage obscurcit sa vision et elle se mit à regarder chaque membre d'équipages. De _son_ équipage. Tous des porcs, tous des monstres, des animaux à regarder… Même cette salope d'Anne Bonny n'avait pas bouger le petit doigt… la haine faisait trembler Eleanor tandis qu'elle les regardait tous avec dégoût et elle laissa alors sa rage exploser, prenant sa décision sans l'ombre d'une hésitation :

\- Vous allez tous m'écouter attentivement ! Vous êtes… vous êtes tous finis ! L'ensemble de l'équipage, tous, vous avez entendu, vous êtes fini !

Elle hurlait ses mots alors qu'elle était entourée d'une trentaine d'hommes qui aurait pu ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, qu'ils essaient de tous, elle se sentait prête à les massacrer un par un pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ce n'était pas des hommes. C'était des bêtes, des animaux immondes qui n'avait pas leur place sur son île. Et elle allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour tous les dégager. Elle ne prendrait plus leurs cargaisons. Son père était hors du coup, il n'avait plus son mot à dire, et elle pouvait ruiner cet équipage. Elle pouvait tous les détruire.

\- Vous ne vendrez plus rien ! Et vous ne pourrez plus rien acheter ! Vous allez tous crever de faim !

\- Eleanor ! Intervint alors la voix de Charles, poussant Eleanor à se tourner vers lui.

 _Tous des animaux. Des monstres. Et c'est toi leur chef. C'est toi qui les as laissés faire ça. Tu les as laissés violer Max, la battre sans le moindre remord. J'aurais pu être à sa place. J'aurais pu être elle. Tu à laissé faire ça…_

Elle lisait dans son regard. Elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

 _Ne fais pas. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça._

Elle lui aurait rit au nez si elle n'était pas aussi furieuse. Aussi écoeurée. Elle avait laissé cet homme la toucher à nouveau. Elle sentait encore ses caresses sur sa peau, brûlante. Elle s'était donnée à lui. A un homme qui avait laissé son équipage violée une femme. Il avait permis cette chose. Ses hommes ne se seraient jamais permis cela si il ne les avait pas laissés faire. Elle aurait pu être à la place de Max. N'importe quelle femme sur cette île aurait pu être à sa place. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour gagner son pouvoir sur cette île, _jamais_ elle ne tolérerait ça. Il le savait. Croyait-il sincèrement qu'elle allait l'épargner, après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Elle avait cette impression horrible qu'il s'était à nouveau joué d'elle, ses dernières heures, en lui montrant un visage qui ne lui appartenait pas. Plus elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, plus elle voyait sa demande, plus elle sentit l'envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire. De le lui faire payer douloureusement.

\- Sauf si… commença-t-elle alors.

Le regard de Charles s'accentua, et il fit un petit « non » de la tête, le plus discrètement possible.

 _Va te faire foutre, Charles._

\- Sauf si vous décidez, tout de suite, continua-t-elle en se détournant de lui pour s'adresser à ses hommes, de vous choisir un nouveau capitaine.

Elle aurait voulu tous les faire payer. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais Charles plus que les autres. Oh oui, bien plus que les autres. La rage la dévorait tellement qu'elle voulait juste lui faire mal, le punir pour ce qu'il venait de faire, même si aucune punition au monde ne rattraperait l'horreur que Max venait de subir. Et rien ne le pardonnerait. Aurait-il aussi regardé tranquillement si elle avait été à sa place ? Rien ne justifiait cela, et elle allait faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il le regrette amèrement.

Les hommes restèrent silencieux, sous le choc, et Eleanor aperçut Flint et Gates derrière eux, de toute évidence attirés par l'agitation et les cris. C'était bien qu'il soit là. Elle voulait qu'ils assistent à cela.

\- C'est à vous de décider de rejoindre l'équipage du capitaine Flint ! Poursuivit-elle férocement en se retournant pour jeter un regard furieux à Vane, voulant voir son regard alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots qui le condamnait.

Ses poings étaient serrés, et elle vit sa propre colère commencer à apparaître derrière son visage endurci mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était en train de trahir sa parole vis à vis de cet équipage, de leur accord. Mais bon sang, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Ils ne méritaient pas cette place. Tant que Flint avait le navire et les hommes, cela ne jouerait en rien. Elle pouvait le lui faire payer. Il le méritait.

\- Rejoignez son équipage, et accordez lui le droit de disposer de votre bateau.

Elle devait se montrer plus convaincante. Tous les hommes la dévisageaient comme si elle était folle. Elle devait trouver les mots pour les forcer à abandonner Charles. Qu'il se retrouve seul, sans moyens, sans argent, sans navire, sans rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préférer ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, observant les visages tour à tour. Mendier sous les ordres d'un vieux capitaine ?

Eleanor se tourna pour regarder Charles à ses mots, le désignant aux yeux de son équipage avant de poursuivre :

\- Où devenir riche en en choisissant un autre ?

Elle les regarda, haletante, espérant que cet argument achèverait de les convaincre car elle jurait sur la mémoire de sa mère qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais Charles Vane vendre où acheter quoi que ce soit sur cette île, elle jurait qu'elle le bloquerait de toute les manières qui était en son pouvoir. Ce qu'il venait de faire… ça n'avait pas de mots. La simple idée qu'il lui souriait, qu'il l'a caressait en savant que Max était là, ici, entre les mains de ses hommes… cela lui retournait l'estomac de colère. Elle avait été stupide. Stupide et faible, le temps de quelques secondes avec lui. Cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Au bout de quelques instants, un homme sortit du rang, attirant l'attention des autres et le pirate à tête de bouledogue qui avait violé Max et qui s'était relevé lui saisit brutalement le bras en grognant :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

L'homme le repoussa et il jeta un regard presque coupable à Vane mais cela ne l'empêcha pas se détourner et d'aller vers Flint. Et une dizaine se mirent alors à lui emboîter le pas, tous se dirigeant vers le campement du _Walrus_ , loin de Vane. Eleanor sentit un sentiment de satisfaction intense l'envahir à cette vision et elle se retourna pour regarder Charles dans les yeux. Elle voulait voir son regard alors qu'il assistait à la désertion totale de ses hommes qui lui avait été fidèle pendant des années. Il regardait ses marins partir, les dents serrées et les yeux remplis de colère, avec de toute évidence de terrible envies de meurtres envers chaque homme qui s'éloignait de lui. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à sourire, mais elle était heureuse de cette vision. Ce n'était qu'un faible prix à payer comparée à ce que Max venait de subir.

Anne Bonny, qui se tenait debout aux côtés de Charles, fit mine alors de suivre les hommes et Eleanor entendit le murmure que Charles lui adressa d'un ton extrêmement dangereux :

\- Si tu bouges, t'es morte.

Anne s'arrêta, sembla hésité quelques secondes puis leva les yeux vers Vane avant de revenir doucement à ses côtés et Eleanor retint un ricanement à cette vision. Charles aurait tout aussi bien pu la tuer, ce n'était qu'une belle salope avec une grande gueule mais aucun courage. Elle qui avait la réputation d'être la seule femme pirate à être aussi féroce que les hommes, elle avait assisté à ce spectacle sans bouger. Il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui vienne défendre Max contre trente hommes, alors même qu'elle ne savait pas se battre. A cet instant, Eleanor n'avait que haine et mépris pour Anne Bonny. Pour chacun d'entre eux. Rackham jeta un bref coup d'œil à Anne mais il n'avait pas entreprit de bouger d'un seul centimètre, regardant la situation d'un air calculateur.

Au final, presque tout les hommes du _Ranger_ disparurent, seuls restait Rackham, Anne, le bouledogue et six où sept autres hommes, et le reste emportait ainsi avec eux leur navire. Ce précieux _Ranger_ auquel il tenait temps. Elle venait de lui prendre, et elle vit qu'il commençait sérieusement à le réaliser. Son regard se détourna d'Anne et croisa le sien et elle vit alors toute la colère, la rage et la rancune dans ses yeux bleus qui l'avait regardé quelques minutes plus tôt avec tendresse. Il était fou furieux, mais ne bougeait pas. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus réellement de moyens de riposte, désormais. Eleanor lui adressa pour réponse un regard victorieux, ses lèvres esquissant presque un demi sourire et elle se détourna de lui et elle vit alors un homme faire un geste vers Max sur le sol, et elle leva à nouveau son morceau de bois en se précipitant vers lui tout en hurlant :

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle !

L'homme recula et rejoignit les autres, tous la savaient intouchable, après tout. Eleanor laissa alors tomber son morceau de bois sur le sable, et se précipita vers Max, laissant la colère s'évanouir et c'est l'inquiétude qui la remplaça. L'inquiétude et la culpabilité. Elle s'agenouilla dans le sable devant elle, posant sa main sur son bras, sentant son ventre se noué de chagrin en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Max eut cependant un geste de recul à son approche et Eleanor lui murmura alors doucement, la voix tremblante :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Je suis désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Max ne répondit pas et refusa de la regarder, fixant le vide à sa gauche, la lèvre fendue, ses yeux remplis de colère et de douleur. Eleanor se mordit violemment la langue à cette vision et elle se pencha un peu plus vers elle, posant sa main sur la sienne en demandant avec conviction :

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi…

\- On aurait pu partir, chuchota alors Max, la voix lourde de douleur et de rancœur. On aurait pu être libre.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils mais tâcha de chasser ce sentiment de frustration qu'elle ressentit à ces mots, mais celui de la culpabilité était pire et bien plus dur à se débarrasser. _Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas, Max ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je ne pourrais jamais partir d'ici…_

\- C'est pas lui le responsable, ajouta Max en la regardant enfin.

Et ce regard fendit le cœur d'Eleanor tant il était empli de haine. De haine contre elle. Elle y voyait tellement de reproche, et de colère… elle ne sut quoi répondre à ses mots mais Max ne lui en laissa pas le temps, terminant avec un chuchotement emplit de ressentiment :

\- C'est ta faute.

 _Non. Non, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal, je n'ai jamais voulu ça… tu ne peux pas m'accuser de ça._ Eleanor accusa le coup, tachant d'ignorer la douleur que cela provoqua en elle et elle chercha les mots qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour la convaincre de la laisser s'occuper d'elle, la protégée, serrant sa main dans la sienne, et ne parvint qu'à murmurer :

\- Max…

Cette dernière la repoussa alors brutalement sur le sable et tâcha de se relever difficilement tandis qu'Eleanor restait à genoux à la regarder. Elle se releva à son tour et regarda avec frustration et impuissance le corps brisé de Max essayé de tenir debout et lorsqu'elle la vit s'approcher de Charles et de ses hommes, elle comprit avec horreur ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Mais elle ne vit pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire où faire pour l'en empêcher alors elle resta là, à la regarder alors qu'elle déclara à Vane d'une voix tremblante :

\- Ma conduite vous a coûté vos perles. Tant que la dette ne sera pas payée… je serais à vous.

Charles resta de marbre face à cette déclaration, fixant Max sans la voir, et celle-ci s'avança alors vers eux, passant entre Charles et Anne pour se faufiler dans leur campement, disparaissant à la vue d'Eleanor, laissant cette dernière pantelante, seule sur le sable. Elle fixait l'endroit où Max avait disparu et commença à ressentir de la colère à son tour. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de défier un équipage tout entier pour l'aider… elle n'était pas responsable.

Eleanor se détourna alors brusquement du lieu où Max avait disparu et où Charles demeurait, les laissant derrière elle et se faufilant à travers les hommes du _Ranger_ qui s'était avancé vers Flint, les dépassant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Et tandis qu'elle marchait afin de remonter la rue, elle prit conscience de ce qui venait réellement de se passer. Et des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Elle avait humilié Vane. Elle l'avait ruiné. Ruiné l'un des plus grands capitaines de cette île, elle l'avait déposséder de son équipage et de son navire, le laissant sans rien. La rue allait grogner contre ça. Aucun pirate sur cette île n'allait apprécier l'idée qu'elle ait osée se permettre ce geste et tous se demanderait qui pourrait être le suivant à subir sa colère.

Eleanor entra brusquement dans la taverne, et alla se réfugier dans son bureau, sentant encore la rage dans chacun de ses membres. Elle claqua la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers le balcon, s'appuyant sur la rambarde en inspirant profondément l'air frais de la nuit pour essayer de se calmer. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Chaque capitaine de cette île, chaque pirate, si un seul n'était pas content, qu'il ose venir le lui dire après ce qui venait de se passer. Si elle avait pu démunir Vane, elle pouvait démunir n'importe quel homme de cette île alors ils feraient mieux de faire attention à ce qu'ils feraient. Elle était au moins persuadée que chacun l'avait compris.

Elle soupira et se mit à fixer la ruelle devant elle. Avait-elle fait cela pour rien étant donné le rejet de Max ? Non. Non. Elle ne tolérait jamais de telles horreurs sur son île. Jamais. Et si un seul homme pensait être libre de s'en prendre ainsi à une femme, il méritait de le payer et elle ferait en sorte de le faire à chaque fois. Elle savait pertinemment que le viol faisait parti du quotidien des pirates depuis des dizaines d'années. Mais elle avait tout changé sur cette île. Elle changerait cela aussi. Il est hors de question qu'elle assiste à cela à nouveau un jour, et ce quelque soit la femme qui pourrait en être victime. Cela ne pouvait pas être accepté.

Mais Max… Oh, seigneur. Elle ne savait même plus si elle devait se sentir mal pour elle où être furieuse devant son obstination… elle comprenait sa colère. Mais à cause de cette rage qu'elle avait contre elle, elle allait laisser ses hommes la battre et faire ce qu'ils voulait d'elle… elle aurait pu admirer sa fierté si cela n'avait pas été aussi stupide. Elle l'aurait protégée, comme elle lui en avait fait la promesse. Mais elle avait refusé son aide. Elle l'a repoussé.

Eleanor se résigna. Max l'avait voulue. C'était son choix, et elle allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Eleanor avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, mais elle n'avait pas voulu de son aide. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. L'idée de la savoir entre les mains de ces brutes la révoltait. Mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Max l'avait voulue.

Quand a Vane… Eleanor serra les poings en revoyant son visage dans son esprit. En revoyant tout ce qui venait de se produire. Et dire qu'elle s'était sentie prête à… prête à recommencer avec lui. Prête à aller plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait traversé par la tête. Comment arrivait-il à lui faire oublier les horreurs dont il était capable ? Elle ne pourrait plus l'oublier, après ce soir. Impossible. Elle avait été faible. Seigneur, il l'a rendait faible si elle avait le malheur de se laisser aller avec lui à ses sentiments qu'elle détestait, en cet instant.

Elle revit les heures passées avec lui dans la tente et un frisson la parcourut. Mais à ce stade, elle ne savait plus si elle était de plaisir où de dégoût. Elle ressentait encore les mains de Vane sur elle, elle le sentait encore en elle. Et quand elle pensa à ce qui se passait sur la plage alors qu'elle se laisser aller dans ses bras, elle se sentait mal. Et dire qu'elle avait cru… ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote, des fois. Elle ferma les yeux, tâchant d'essayer d'oublier ce qui s'était passé avec lui. Le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle ne voulait pas de ce plaisir, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses doigts touchèrent alors la bague qu'elle avait remise plus tôt dans la journée. Elle aurait pu l'enlever. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'elle accorderait une victoire à Charles Vane en la retirant.

Il n'allait pas se relever de ça. Pas avant un long moment en tout cas, et il pouvait toujours crever pour qu'elle accepte de revendre un jour ses cargaisons. Il était fini, à Nassau. Elle venait de s'en assurer. Qu'il aille à Port Royal vendre ses cargaisons, si il trouvait un navire et des hommes pour cela, bien sur. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il l'avait cherché en laissant ses hommes agir ainsi. Comment attendre d'un équipage de pirates qu'ils ne se comportent pas comme des bêtes si leur capitaine n'en faisait pas autant ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, toute sa nouvelle aptitude, c'était du vent, de belles paroles cachant ce qu'il était réellement et qu'elle avait toujours su, pourtant. Elle ne se laisserait plus aveuglé par des sentiments fragiles, ni par des aptitudes faussées. Elle avait trahi leur pacte, trahit sa confiance, et alors ? C'est lui qui l'avait trahi le premier en faisant subir ça à Max alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, lui accordant toute sa confiance.

Il n'avait plus qu'a assumé les conséquences de ses choix.

Eleanor inspira profondément et releva la tête alors qu'elle observait Nassau sous la nuit. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi maître des lieux qu'en cet instant, n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir autant de pouvoir.

C'était, en dehors de tout ce qui venait de se passer, extrêmement plaisant.


End file.
